All The Wrong Moves
by xChelsie
Summary: Her life was complicated enough. She didn't need this, not right now. It was a mistake she couldn't take back. Whether it was the fault of her own, or his act of stupidity, Maria Kanellis had official made all the wrong moves.
1. Her Life

Maria Kanellis smiled as she looked into the long mirror that hung onto her door. She nodded, giving herself a signal she was ready to start off her regular day a as regular Highschool student. Maria grabbed her black and pink handbag and walked downstairs. As usual, her sister was making breakfast, and getting ready to go to work. Maria smiled. She watched as her sister wandered around, looking for her car keys.

"Jen...."

"I know what your thinking Maria". She sighed. "I didnt lose my keys, I _misplaced_ them".

"Sure you did". Maria gave a sweet giggle before handing her sister her keys.

After a sigh of relief and a slight smile, Jenelle took her keys. "Thanks Ria".

"Whatever". Maria sat at the table and started eating her cereal. Usually Jenelle would plead for Maria stop talking to her that way, but she didnt care today. To Maria, Jenelle was a replacement mom to make up for their own.

"Do you have a session today?". Maria noded to answer her question. Although Maria was a sweet, bubbly, quiet girl, she hated going to sessions. Jenelle insisted them for her when she started Highschool, to help releave some stress she thought Maria may encounter, but she was wrong. Sometimes them did help her, and other times they made her feel stupid.

"Accually today I'm going to hang out with Mickie and Eve. We're going to the mall".

"So your _not _going to the session?".

"No....I mean I can make up for it another day. Plus I have to do a science project today. My teachers assigning us groups and I dont want to fail it". Maria walked over to the sink and put her cereal bowl inside.

"What does that have to do with your session today Maria? You know what the counciler at your school said. Going to a person shrink will help you deal with the-".

"I'm going to school now". Maria beamed for the door and ran out. If she hated anything more than going to a shrink, she hated having to talk about why she had to go. The cool breeze hit Maria, making her shiver. Her light jacket did nothing to help her with the cold weather they were having that morning. She watched as her other schoolmates followed in her direction. Most of them were in her grade, but not in her class. Maria sighed. She stood next to a group of freshman girls' gossiping about something, probably who looked hot or who they would be taking to homecomming.

"Mary!!". Maria smiled as a voice behind her caught up to where she was. Her Latina Best Friend, and her Native Sister -Melina Perez and Mickie James.

"Melly!!". She hugged the taller one of the two girls.

"I am so excited about Homecomming! Can you believe this will be our last Homecomming?".

The green-eyed girl smiled. She loved how her friend was always excited, and hyper. Although sometimes it got annoying, Maria wished she could be that way.

"I got the most her dress! Its black with blue lining around the chest area! -You just gotta see it! Ria you'll die when you see it!". With that being said, both girls turned their attetion to Maria.

"What?". She said innocently. Her friends gave her a look. A look that was most fimiliar them, they had their own name for it. "Dont give me that 'You Know What We're Talking About' look! I hate that!".

"Do you have a dress Miss. Kanellis?". Mickie raised her eyebrow. Maria sighed. Even though she didnt have a dress, Maria didnt think she needed one. Of course, theres the rule she knew her friends would bring up.

"You know the rule chica! We all _have_ to wear dresses! No If, And's or But's about it Missy! We're getting you a dress after school!".

Maria blushed. If anyone could brighten up her day within a second, it was always her friends.

After about 7 minutes of waiting, the bus finally came. Mickie went first, then Melina, then Maria. It was their typical rutien. Mickie and Melina would sit together and Maria would sit in the seat across from them, and hopefully, she would be sitting there alone. Maria took a deep breath and took out her mp3 player. She looked out the window, watching the early morning frost melt off the cars and trees. For some reason, Maria loved looking outside the school bus windows in the morning. The beauty of nature sent a smile to her face, starting off her morning nicely.

_"Lets cut to the chase kid, 'Cuz I know you dont care what my middle name is"._ Maria quietly muttered as she tapped her black colored fingernails on her handbag.

"'Cuse me?".

Maria looked up. A green eyed guy with a country accent, that Maria thought was kind of cute, was standing over her. She took out her ear phones and gave a smile small.

"Are you gonna move your bag or what?".

"What?". Maria looked at the boy with a confused expression on her face. She had never seen him before, but anyone who knew Maria knew she wouldnt mind if she was sat next to.

"Your bag". He pointed to the pink and black bad next to her.

"Oh...right". She picked it up and sat it on her lap. To Maria's suprise, the boy was very cute, and very rude. But the brunette was used to it. She was one of those nice girls who got pushed into lockers for no apparent reason.

The bus ride took longer than Maria wanted it too. But eventually, it stopped infront of a tall highscool. Grant High.

"Talk about rude". Mickie clung on to the arm of Maria as they made their way off the bus and into the school. "The boy who sat next to you had no manners, no kindness, and deffinalty _no_ sence of style".

Maria laughed as she made her way to her locker. "Micks, you know every person here, who was that guy?". Her questioned while getting the things she needed for the day.

"I dont know....". Mickie paused. Her tapped her chin, trying to get an idea of who he was. Mickie litterally knew everyone at Grant High. From the Freshmans to the Senoirs, from the biggest slut, to the biggest nerds, from the biggest jackass, to the biggest bimbo. Mickie shurgged. If she didnt know him, noone did. "Maybe hes been around, and I havent seen him".

"Or-". Mickie cut off Maria with another reason why she probably didnt know him.

"But I know everyone! This is _not_ possible!".

"Micks hes probably-".

"A student teacher! But if hew was, then he would have known me?". Mickie sighed. Her brain started to ache. It was very simple for Mickie. Everyone knew her, and she knew everyone. Before Maria could speak the bell had rung, giving them a warning to be in homeroom in 10 minutes.

"I'll talk to you in 4th period Micks". Maria shut her locker and watched as her bestfriend walked down the hall -still question herself why she didnt know this strange guy. She walked into her first, and favorite class. Science. She could feel the adrenaline running threw her veins. Projects-espcially group ones, made Maria feel excited. She new the retien, she would probably get pared with Ashley, Chris, or both of them. But Maria didnt mind. In fact, she loved being partnered with them. Ashley and Chris were like her older silibings. Ashley was Chris' ferternal twin sister, so the odds of them being paired together were 10 to non. Maria sat down in her usual seat, behind Chris and infront of Ashley.

"Ri!!!". Ashley hugged Maria tight. It wasnt usual for Ashley to be this happy.

"Whats going on?". She asked as she took her seat.

"I got accepted into Art school!". Maria shreaked and returned a hug to her friend. If Ashley loved anything more than death and peircing, it was drawing. She drew everything from made up things, to her acctual friends.

"Ash thats great!". Maria took her seat again.

"I know! I'm going to see what the school looks like tommorow, you should come". Ashley insisted. Maria nodded.

After another sqeal from the two girls, another student entered the room. Maria glanced at him quickly. She recognized his rainbow haired and baggy chained up pants. The guy who Mickie couldnt recall knowning. Strange Guy, as Mickie insisted on calling him.

"Checkout Skillets over there". Ashley whispered, sending a slight chuckle to Maria and Chris. He sat way in the back, where noone could see. But thats the way Strange Boy perferred it. In the back where noone could see him. Chris went over to him. Maria and Ashley watched in amazement to see what the ultimate Chris Jericho had in mind.

"Sup, I'm Chris". He stook out his hand, looking for the boy to shake it. But he didnt. He just stared at Chris, with the look of annoyance in his eyes.

"So....". He began. "I like your hair! Its very colorfully and fruity". He said, leaving the girls to laugh a little. If Chris Jericho could do anything, he could make anyone laugh.

"Um....do you have a name?".

Stare.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, but you dont wanna tell. Do you?". Chris gave a slight smiled, but of course, that made the conversation more akward.

Stare.

"Ok....well it was nice talking to you....I'm gonna call you Creeper, if you dont mind?".

Stare.

Chris returned to his seat. Soon the whole classroom was filled with talkative students. A group of girls glanced at Ashley before laughing.

"What? You got something to say to me?".

"Hi Ashley". The group leader -otherwise known as Kelly Kelly greeted her.

"Fuck off Kelly".

"Bitch".

"Slut". This time Ashley stood up. Maria watched in fear. She hated seeing Ashley about to get into fights. She knew if Ashley could, she would pop kelly right in the eye.

"Ok! ok!". The teacher, Mrs. Wright, walked in. "Students take your seats". She demanded. Everyone was soon in their rightful seat, ready to hear about the project. "Today students you will be partnering up in groups of four. Two genletalmen and two ladies". She pause for a minute scanning over the students. "Well class it seems we have an uneven number, so one group will only have one guy and one girl. But back to what I was saying, yes well, this project will be on genes. And no Miss. Blank, not those skinny jeans your girls like to wear". Maria smiled and looked at her jeans. She had on her purple skinnies with her while long sleved top. "The four of you will classify all our genes, for example, your eye colors. Say three out of the four in the group have brown eyes, determine which gene is more dominate, that will be the eye color of you baby".

"Baby!?!". Chris got up from his seat. He didnt have a thing for babies, let alone mothers of babies.

"Chris sit down. Its not a real baby. What I'm trying to say is, imagien one of the people in your group was having a baby".

"So a four-some, right?". John Morrison joked, leaving the class at laughter.

Mrs. Wright sighed. She hated introducing projects to her classes, all they did was joke around about it.

"Call it whatever you want Mr. Morrison, but you wont be laughing once you find out who has to carry the baby in your group". She shot back, leaving the class in silence. "Now if the're arent any more destractions". She started again. "I will give the names of the groups you guys will be in, and who will be the baby holder. Mr. Dykstra, Ms. Mendes, Mr. Morrison and Ms. Phoenix, you guys are group one. Ms. Phoenix will be the baby holder.

"What!? Mrs. Wright, I'm not going to 'pretend' to be pregnant!". Beth yelled.

"Ms. Phoenix, yes you will". She smiled before handing her the paper explaining the group assignment.

"I wonder want group we'll be in?". Maria turned her attention to Ashley. She wasnt suprised about Mrs. Wright doing the odds. Thats what she did best of course.

"Hopefully I'm not in the same group as-".

"And Ms. Massaro, you guys are group 3".

"What? Who's in that group?".

Mrs. Wright smiled and nodded at Kelly.

"Oh no! Mrs. Wright please!".

"Ms. Massaro you'll be the baby holder".

Another 15 minutes passed. Ashley still handn't calmed down about being in the same with Kelly, but also being the baby holder. Maria sighed. She couldnt take nother 20 minutes of Ashleys complaining about how Mrs. Wright was out to get her.

"Ms. Kaneliss and Mr. Hardy, you two are group 8".

Maria took a glance at Jeff. He had already been starring at her form the minute Mrs. Wright had metioned his name.

"Oh Ria...".Ashley looked down. Maria shurgged. She didnt care that she was partnered with the Strange Boy noone knew. But atleast she would be able to get to know him. The bell had rung and Maria made her way out of the class in no rush. While others felt bad for Maria, she only felt bad for them. They didnt get to expierence something new, like she did.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you guys think? Its my first Jeria story, so please lay off the mean review guys! Only nice ones please! ;)**

-Miia! 3


	2. Big News: Chapter Redone

I wanna give a special thanks to **vampiregirl2009, Josie-Divany, **and** Sophie** for reviewing my last chapter! Thank you so much you guys are the best!  
(A/N: Pleas excuse some of my spelling error's in this chapter, I rushed threw it and didn't read over it. I'm really sorry for that, please forgive me)  
_

_Seven minutes,_ The Brunette kept thinking in her head, _seven minutes and I'm free!_

Maria let out an enthusiastic smile while her eyes watched as the little hand on the clock moved. She clasped her hand together on her knees, hoping time would move faster.

"Maria...". A soft voice enterupted the ongoing silence that had been in the room for 53 minutes. "The whole point of these meetings are for you to _talk_ about your emtions. Not just sit here".

Maria shurged at the older brown eyed lady. Soon the worst part of her day would be over, and she would finally be able to get on with her day. But it wasnt only hard for Maria, it seemed that to Ms. Lee, Maria was one of her most quiet pacients. Not that she didnt mind that. It usually took a few months for them to get used to Ms. Lee and talk to her, but not for Maria. She had been seeing Ms. Lee for 6 months, and to everyones suprise, Maria still hadnt managed to speak of her feelings.

"Would you like to talk about school? Your friends? Your sister or mother?".

Maria looked at the blond haired lady. She hated talking about her mother, not that she even thought she would have to. She usually told her friends her mother was either at work or busy. The truth was her mother was in rehab. She had been for 3 years. She would always go, then turn back to drugs, and go, and turn back to drugs. After seeing her mother in such a terrible state, Jenelle vowed to never let drugs to near her or her sister.

_I dont have a mother. I raised myself, thats how I became the screw up I am now._

The green eyed girl gave another shurg and eye roll before grabbing her hangbag and headed for the door.

"Maria...".

The brunette turned around, finding Ms. Lee starring at her with an uneasy look.

"Just please tell me your you've stopped the cutting. Please Maria".

Maria sighed and removed the sleeve of her jacket, revealing her scarred wrist. She haddn't gotten over terrible habbit of cutting. Jenelle had always told her she would soon grow out of it, but she haddn't. It was one of the reasons Maria had to go to a shrink.

"Oh Maria...".

"Just leave me alone okay! I dont need to see some shrink! I'm a normal person! Just stay the hell away from me!". With that being said, Maria ran out of the door and down the halls of the tall building. Tears raced down her eyes as she made her exit out of the building, and to her destiny miles away.

She thrived to think that normal. Truth be told, she wasnt normal. Not one bit. It wasnt the fact that her mother was a druggie, or that her stepdad had always been abusive, that made Maria Kanellis unnormal. It was her personality. Even though she was treated as an invisible girl at school, and as a child at home, Maria had more ambition than anyone. Yet she lacked on showing it to the world.

Keys radled in her hand as Maria turn the knob, unlocking the door. There was a brief silence before small thumping footsteps raced downstairs.

"...Ok Mrs. Debbers...Yes I can be there in 2 days!". The dark haired women motioned Maria into the living room, while continuing her important conversation.

"What's going on?". Maria sat on the couch while her sister blabbed on to the lady on the other line.

"Ok Mrs. Debbers, see you in 2 days!...goodbye!".

"Mrs. Debbers?".

A bright smile pierced Jenelle's face. Her face light up with excitement as she moed her way over to her sisters side.

"Wendy Fisher got sick at the last minute, now they need someone to fill in her spot in interview celebrities in LA! And being that I can do everything twice as better than that damn Wendy Fisher, they asked me to be her replacement!". A small shriek entered the room. The younger brunette smiled as she hopped up from the couch.

"We're going to LA? Oh my goodness!". She jumped in enjoyment, causing Jenelle to break into a small laughter.

"Sissy, you have school to attend".

"I can take my work with me!". Maria protested as she followed Jenelle into the kitchen.

"Ri, you know if I could, I would take you dear". She started. "But I would be way to much work, having to watch over you and still obtaining my duty".

Maria's sighed. Her enthusiam fell 6 feet under, and there was no gaining it back. She watched as Jenelle began to take out food for dinner. _Unsual_, Maria thought, _Nelly never cooks_.

"Wait, so your leaving in two days? Arent the're any rules you wanna give me?". The brunette leaned on the counter as the older sister began to cut up chicken.

"What do you mean? Ri had me that seasoning".

"Rules for the house". Maria handed her sister the garlic seasoning and returned back to her spot.

"Nope. You wont need any".

"Huh?".

"Oh, while I'm away, my good friend Matt will be watching over you".

"What!". Maria exclaimed in anger. Some complete stranger she had never met would soon be looking over for?

"Lower your voice, I just put Kylie to bed". Jenelle requested. Maria looked at her, filled with anger.

"Then where is Kylie going?". She remarked, wondering where her little niece would be staying.

"With Matt, she'll be with you til I get back". Jenelle turned to her sister, who was starring at her. "Look Ri, I trust Matt. I've known him for years, and hes really good with kids. You and Ky will love him". She returned back to her cooking, with the end of her reply.

"Why cant we just stay with Joey? I _do_ acctually know him".

Jenelle said. "I do not like sending you and my daughter over there Maria! He may be Kylies father, but he is most deffinatly not someone I trust!".

"When did this become about you? I feel if me and the kid have to go somewhere and stay with someone, we should decide!".

"Kylie is only two-years-old Maria! She cant decide for herself, and you know your trusted to be alone, after what you did Maria, your lucky I let you even hang out with those two girls!".

"First of all, do not bring up what happened in the past Jenelle, and second of all, whats wrong with Mickie and Melina?". Maria argued back.

"Nothing Ri, I'm sorry okay? I'm just a little stressed, you know how I get when you bring up Joe".

Maria nodded, remembing why her sister hated Joe so much. It wasn't because he got her pregnant and ran off, it was because of his parenting skills toward Kylie. Although Maria thought that Joey was a great father to Kylie, Jenelle kept her impression of him and was not planning on changing it.

"I know,". Maria stated.

"Go get ready for dinner, and pick out something cute for Ky,".

Nodding, Maria walked upstairs, turning into the babies' room. She turned the light switch on and headed for the pink and white closet.

"Okay Skylie, what should you wear to dinner". Tapping a finger on her chin, Maria scanned thru the closet, looking for a decent, but not too formal outfit or thr infant. She lips curved into a smile as she pulled out a small outfit. A short sleeved purple shirt and some blue pants to match.

"Wow Skylie, you've got outfits that look better than mine!".

Maria smiled as the infant, who should have been asleep, giggled at her remark. The brunette picked up the the infant and clothes, and headed for the room, the best room in the house, according to Maria. With Kylie and her clothes safely on the bed, Maria opened her own closet, in search for a nice wardobe. Pulling out diffrent shirts and jeans, the teenager finally made her choice. A nice long sleeved white shirt with black skinny jeans, and a pair of pastry shoes to match. After she got Kylies outfit on her, Maria bunned her hair messily into a hair-tie and walked downstairs.

"Done". She smiled, with Kylie in her arms.

"Goodness Maria, it took you almost 30 minutes! They got here faster than you got dressed".

Maria rolled her green eyes, at her sisters comment.

"Here". She handed her sister the giggling infant before walking into the dinning room.

"Matt, with this my little sister Maria," Jenelle introduce. "and this is my baby girl, Kylie".

A small blush creeped on Maria's face as she took her seat next to Jenelle and Matt.

"Nice to meet you," A sweet southern accent suprise the teenager as they shook hands. "And this is my younger bro, Jeff".

Maria's eyes widden as she looked at the younger Hardy boy. Her green eyes stayed struckly on the tincy device in his hands. His colorful sent hair a small laughter to Kylie and a tad shock to Jenelle. Her eyes fell in Jenelles direction. She could tell by her eye language Jenelle was sorry. Maria knew this would be a long night.


	3. Bad Impression

Update number 3! Thanks to **anyone** who reviews this chapter of this fanfic. You guys are the best!  
(A/N: Please excuse any error's in spelling that I have had in this chapter. I am really sorry, but please enjoy this **Chapter 3! **And also I have changed Maria's sister's name from **Jenelle** to **Angela** just a minor change :)  
_

"So Jeff, Matt has told me so much about you,". Angela smiled brightly to the rainbowed hair boy, trying to stop the akward slience from continuing.

His head nodded, sending an _'okay, I don't care'_ look to Angela.

"Jeff's also in Maria's grade, tenth right?". Matt also added into the conversation. Maria smiled and nodded before standing up from her seat.

"May I?". She asked, indecating she wanted to leave this boring sight.

"You may," Angela replied back, understanding why her sister would want to leave, at such an akward time. "and why don't you take Jeff with you, I'm sure he would like to". The older brunette added

Maria starred at her sister in anger. She knew exactly what she was trying to do. But Maria was smarter than that. She was already two steps ahead of Angela.

"I'm acctually going to hangout with Mickie and someother people," Maria smiled lightly.

"I'm sure Matt won't mind if Jeff goes with you. I _know_ you won't mind,"

Maria gave a silent sigh as she turned to face to Jeff, who was listening to his headphones.

"Nope, I don't mind at all. In fact, take my car,". Matt threw Maria his car keys, causing her to jump a little. She was most deffinatly suprised at the two adults enthusiam to make her and Jeff get to know eachother.

Grabbing her handbag, Maria walked slowly outside he door, with the younger Hardy following behind. It wasn't his look or personality that made Maria a little frightened. It was the fact that he hated her, and she knew it.

After saying goodbye to her sister, Maria soon found herself in the drivers seat of Matt's 2006 Ford. She buckled herself in, and started the car. Her hands trembled on the stiring while. The hot wear blowing from the vents only made it worse for the young lady.

"Are you gonna drive you what?". A southern accent voice broke into Maria's ears. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to keep her cool.

"I would but I don't have my permit with me...," She admitted. Jeff sighed as he got out of the car and made his way over to Maria's side.

"I'm driving,"Jeff opened the door, letting Maria out of the drivers seat. Quickly, Maria made her way over to the passeneger seat and got in.

"I'm Maria by the way, or Mary...my friends sometimes call me that," Maria smiled slightly before buckling her seat belt. "..and their at The Raders Place, its by Jareds' and all those other little tincy stores".

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled. He started the car, and soon the two teenagers were down the street.

Minutes had passed, and yet there was no conversation between the two. It was a very unusal mix, A small city bubbly girl, and A headstrong southerner, who seemed to lack on manners. A sigh filled the car. It seemed like hours went by before the car finally came to a stop. A group a teenagers filled the small space behind the movie theater. Maria hopped out of the car and walked over to her friends.

"Finally! I thought you'd never show up!". The smallest of the six friends exclaimed.

Maria giggled, then turned her attetion to the car. To her suprise, Jeff still hadn't gotten out. But Maria had no problem with this. If he wanted to aviod her and her friends, that was his choice.

"I had to have dinner with one of Angies friends and his brother,"

"Brother? Is he hot?" The Latina questioned, making the brunette laugh.

"He's the guy I sat next to on the bus this morning, you remember Micks, Strange Boy?"

"Oh yeah!" Mickie squinted her eyes, trying to see the person in the drivers seat of the car. Her eyes widened as she saw Jeff get out of the car. "No way..."

"Why is _he_ getting out of the car you just got out of Maria?". Chris Jericho asked, as he made his way over to the three girls. "You two don't have a _thing_ for eachother, do you?".

"No! Of course not Chris, I'm just staying with him and his brother while Angela goes on a bussiness trip for a couple of days". Maria giggled. Chris was like an older brother to her, despite that she already had one, he cared for Maria deeply. As did all of her friends, being that she had a bad past, they kept a close eye on Maria especially when it came to realashionships.

"Why couldn't you just asked Micks or Melina, or even me and Ash?".

"Calm down Chrissy," Maria said. "Angie says that she really trusts this guy, Matt, she says we'll love him just as much as she does".

"It better not be the type of lovin' that gets his ass whipped". John joked as he and Randy joined the group. "Cuz if it is, the guy will get a mega beat down".

"Don't talk about my brother that way Man!". Jeff shouted from a distance.

"Who the hell is that!". John said. "Why don't you come over here bro, I can't see you!".

"John no! Thats Jeff, the guy Kylie and I are stay at's little brother!". Maria gentally pushed John back as the younger Hardy made his way over to the six teens.

"I said don't talk about my brother that. You are deaf?".

Jeff's remark had put John in an angery mood. Pushing Maria away, John got in Jeff's face. The two teens we're almost touching noses.

"Do something _Jeff_".

"No! Noone is doing nothing!". Maria slowly put herself in between the two guys, making them seperate.

"I feel so bad for you Maria, you have to stay with this low life". John said. "Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from? I'm sure your mom-".

Not even letting John finish his sentence, Jeff emidietly found his fit connecting to Johns jaw. The group grew quiet for a while, before an angery Mickie said something.

"How dare you!". Mickie walked over to Jeff and quickly started hitting him "You stupid bastard! He didn't do anything to you!".

"Mickie stop!". Ashley quickly grabbed Mickies arm, stopping her from hitting Jeff any longer.

Maria grabbed Jeffs arm and quickly walked back to the 2006 ford. Without saying a word, she hopped in the car and buckled. She was hoping the ride would not lead to any conversation. But she was wrong. About 7 minutes into the car ride, Jeff's voice broke the ongoing silence.

"Your friend is a real jackass," Jeff said. "I can't believe you hang out with them".

"They aren't always this way, only to people who disrespect them," Maria protested.

With a sigh, Jeff rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. Now Maria wasn't the only one who didn't want to talk anymore.

Soon the ford reached Maria's drive. Jeff turned off the car and sighed, rubbing his temples. Maria got out of the car and hurried to the front door and quickly opened it. Without saying anything, she ran upstairs and into her room and locked her door. The brunette walked inside of her bathroom and looked in the door. She scoffed at the reflection she got. Sighing, Maria rolled up her sleeves, revealing her scarred arm. Small cuts stained her pale skin. _I have got to stop_, Maria thought, _I can't do this anymore._


	4. Not Always The Good Girl

Running a hair through her messy hair, Maria happily removed the covers off her body, and got up from her bed. Saturday morning always delighted Maria, there was so much to, but so little time. She happily walked downstairs and was greeted by her sister and niece.

"Morning Mia!"

"Morning Ky". Maria gently kissed Kylie's forehead, and started her morning off by making some cereal and taking a seat by her sister, who was rambling on the phone, to sounded like, a stalker-ish guy who wanted to go on another with her.

"...I'm so sorry Gage, but my sister _really_ needs me right now, and I must pack for my upcomming trip...yes, I will deffinatly call you tonight. Okay...bye".

"You know Angela," The brunette narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Lying is such a terrible thing. I bet Gage really had his heart on dating you, _and_ your phone".

Angela rolled her eyes in deffence. Yes, it was true her phone was the one thing that kept her from going crazy (besides Kylie), and without it, Angela would have no sanity at all.

"I wasnt lying okay? I was just _strecthing_ the truth," Angela implied, knowing her sister didnt believe, she gave up instantly. There was no need to make her think she was telling the truth, if she didn't believe her in the first place. "So, what are you doing today? Hanging out with Jeff some more?".

"No," Maria said in a strict tone. After last night, she wanted nothing to do with him. It seemed he only caused problems for her, and that was something Maria insisted she didn't need. "Hes very rude, and I will _not_ force myself to befriend a rude person".

"Now Maria, he cant be that bad...you have to remember he _is_ new here. He just needs a friend right now".

Maria sighed. She hated to admit it, but her sister was right. Jeff was new, and she couldnt blame him for that. But that didn't explain his actions towards her last night. Did he hate her? That was likely, but yet unknown. Jeff was a myserious guy, who Maria just couldn't figure out. The way he defended his brother showed her was caring, but the way he talked to Maria also showed he lacked kindness.

The teenager finished her cereal, and went back to her room. It was too early to do anything, so she hopped on her bed and watched some television. Ah, the number one of entertainment (besides the internet), Maria flipped through channels, searching for a good show to watch. She sighed. There was nothing very good to watch.

"Hmm...this looks interesting". Maria firmly sat the remote on her lap and focused on the t.v. It was a talk show, talking about teenage pregnancy. The brunette scoffed at this. She couldn't possibly understand why people under the age of 20 would want to have sex. It never took any interest to Maria, not one bit. In fact, she hated talking about it, or anything that had to do with sex, whatsoever.

"_Teens nowadays, think that sex wont lead to pregnancy, or diseases. They think they're grown, and just do what they want to do. Its rediculous!"_

"So true," Maria agreed with the blond lady on the television. Luckily, where Maria lived, teenage pregnancy didn't exsist. Everyone was either protected, or just wasn't doing it. But Maria admired to few teens who didn't fall into temptation. Ofcourse, Maria did wonder what it felt like. Did you feel guilty after? Or happy?

"Hey Mia," Angela walked in, interupting Maria thoughts. The teen quickly changed the channel before her sister got a chance to look at the t.v. "Me and Kylie are going to see mom today, we wont be back til late tonight, wanna come?"

Maria rolled her eyes. Angela already new the answer, but thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Why would I wanna see that bitch? She hasn't done anything for me, except birth me".

"Mia, you don't have to call her a bitch," Angela sighed as she walked towards the door. "Invite Mickie over if you want".

Maria waited for her sister to leave the house before she got up from her bed. The mention of her mother had put the brunette into a bad place. She walked inside her bathroom and closed the door. Scanning through her cabnet, she finally found what she was looking for. A razor.

_She hasn't done anything for me, except birth me._ "I wish she didn't!". placing the razor to skin, Maria started cutting. Did it help her feel better? No. It didn't. But she hadn't found a reason to stop.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Maria quickly tried to over her arm, with toilet paper. Though that didn't stop the bleeding, rolled down her sleeve, and walked downstairs to answer the door with a smile. But soon her smile faded, as she person behind the door was revealed.

"Can I help you?" Maria said in her most annoyed tone she could use. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"The project? Yeah we have to start". Jeff walked inside.

"Shit!". Maria slapped her hand on her forehead. She had forgotten about the project she and Jeff were assigned to.

"Dude, your arm is bleeding".

"Yeah, I fell down the steps trying to open the door," She quickly laced her arm up with a badage, in the bathroom. "Ok so this whole project is about genes, we'll need to write down our eye color-"

"Green". Jeff answered, not even letting her finish.

"Our height".

"I'm six feet".

"Our weight, and hair color," Maria took a seat in the kitchen. Soon it came to her that Jeff had many diffrent hair colors, she waited for him so sit for she asked,

"What _is_ your original hair color?"

"Blonde, is your's originally brunette?" Jeff shot back, causing Maria to hough. She could already tell, this wasn't going to be easy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, now we have to write down our personalities, and then we'll be halfway done," Maria glared at Jeff, who was starring at her wrist. Her shirt had a little bit of blood on it, and Jeff wasn't as stupid as she thought of him to be. 

"Let me see your arm".

Maria quickly put her arm under the table. Why would he want to see it?

"N-no, look we can finish this tommorow, its getting late". The brunette closed her notebook, and reached for her phone. She had gotten 12 new text message in the last hour or two, from all her friends, talking about the same thing. A party. But not just a party, an everyone-must-go to party. She quickly dialed Mickie's number (most of the message had can from her).

_"Maria! thank god you called! We're all about to pick you up, get dressed now!"._

"Mickie I don't wanna go to a party," Maria glanced at Jeff who was on his way out of the door. "You guys go and have fun".

_"No! You're comming weather you like it or not, we'll be there is 10 minutes"._

Maria sighed and hung up the phone. Obviously, there was no way she was getting out of this, so she went upstairs to her room. The teenager lazily opened her closet, and pulled out a pair of short shorts, and a pink plaid shirt. Her hair was nicely put into a ponytail. This wasn't her usual look, but tonight was diffrent. Maria was going let loose, and be free. Minutes later her friends honked the horn, signally her to come outside. The brunette happily walked outside, and greeted her friends as shr got inside of the car.

"Oooh! Look at you, Mary, lookin' all hot!". Melina teased as Maria took a seat next to her.

"You look nice to Lina," Maria looked at all her friends. They we're all dressed in sexy outfits. The guys wore nice graphic shirts, and baggy shorts that matched. "You all look nice".

"This party is going to be awesome!". Mickike exclaimed. She was sitting next to Eve, a nice girl Maria had met in the seventh grade.

"Calm down Micks, its just a party". John said as she drove out of Maria's diveway.

"Its not just _a_ party! Its _the_ part! and plus, its one Miz's house parties," eve protested. "I heard he throughs pretty wild parties".

"Well, all I know is, Miz better not try to put the moves on me! Lord knows that boy is a creepy ass kid!".

Maria laughed at Melina remark. Yes, it was true that Mike Mizian was known for his ability to flit with every girl he knew, but he was also a sweet guy, at times.

Soon John parked his car and everyone got out, making sure they still looked good. They all walked inside of the house.

It was indeed a wild party. Teens we're everywhere! Some were passes out of the floor, or making out, or drinking. It was truely a slight, and not a pretty. Soon everyone was doing something. except Maria, who just sat on the couch.

"Hey Kanellis". Maria looked up, only to find Miz, with two drinks in his hand. He took a seat right next to her.

"Hi Miz," She greeted him "Great party".

"Thanks, wanna drink?" He asked gesturing the drink to her.

She shook her head, no.

"Aww come on, don't be such a good girl Kanellis, live a little!".

Maria took a deep breath and goupled down the drink. It was pretty strong to her, but tonight she wanted to try new things.

"See? I'm not a good as you think".

Miz could only laugh. Maria? Not good? It was kind of hard to believe. Yet, she was deterimed to show everyone she wasn't as good as they thought.

2 hours and 8 drinks later, Maria was wasted. She had gotten so drunk, she was starting to slur up her words. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Her friends were gone, it was only her and a room full of people she didn't know. She searched for someone she knew when someone caught her eye. Jeff! She tried to make her way over to his, but ended up falling, flat on her butt.

"Maria?" Jeff helped the giggling brunette up. He would already tell she was past drunk.

"Jeff! Oh my god! Its this pary awesome!".

"I think you need to get home Maria".

"No! I need you," She giggled.

"Um, yeah, you need to get home". Jeff followed his insticts, and helped her get out of that house.

Minutes later, Maira was still wasted, but she was home. Jeff had helped her get into bed and everything.

"Jeff dont leave! Stay with me". She pleaded.

Jeff sighed. He knew if he left her by herself she would do something stupid.

"Okay, but only until Angela gets home".

"Yay!" She cheered as Jeff as on her bed, beside her. "Jeff, are you a virgin?"

Jeff's face went pale. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Um...yeah, how about you? Are you one?"

"Yes! But I don't wanna be".

"Oh". Jeff didn't know what to say.

"Jeff, can you sleep with me?" Maria giggled. Jeff just stared at her, she was wasted, and probably wouldn't remember it, and she was probably on the pill. He shook off his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Yeah".


	5. Positive

Hey Guys! First off, I just have to say, you guy truely rock! Your reviews honestly makemy day! Now I know, you guys are probably like "Just cut to the chase Chels!" So this fanfic takes a month after Maria and Jeffs insodent... please R&R!

A month had passed since Maria slept with Jeff. Although it was something Jeff was hoping for Maria to not remember, she did. Clearly, and perfectly. And as for Maria, she did the only this she thought was best, and that was ingoring him. But she would talk to him only about the project, but not frequently. Now, instead of sitting by him on the bus, she walked to school, and occasionally got droven by Angela, but that was rarely when she didn't need to be at work early in the mornings. Jeff unstood perfectly why she wouldn't want to be associated with him. He knew Maria had no _real_ intrest in sex, that was just the Tequila she had drank. Secretly, it dissapionted him, but he did a great job of not showing his emotions.

But this didn't affect his focus on his life. He nonchalantly walked down the hall, not caring about the stares he was recieving from some of his peers. He soon made his way to his locker and opened it carelessly. Grabbing his books without a care, he almost didn't notice a perky brunette and blonde standing next to him.

"Cool Peprally this afternoon!" The short brunette exclaimed.

"Yeah! Be there, or be square! Ain't that right Lay?" The blond said, framing a quare with her hands.

"So true! But um now,"

"Real talk!" They both said at the same time. This annoyed Jeff in a way.

"What is up with that hair?"

"I know! Looks like a child a a crayola party of his head!" The two girls giggled as they skipped down the hall.

He closed his locker and started his way down the hall, only to have yet another girl walk up to him. _What is with these chicks today?_, Jeff thought as the girl walked up to him.

"Hey," She greeted him. She had perfect blond hair and a nice smile to match. But unlike most girls at that school, she was diffrent. Jeff could see in her eyes, she was real and nothing about her was fake...well maybe the pink hair extentions at that hung past her sholders.

"Hey," He smiled back

"I'm Trish, I just moved here from Toronto," She gave a sweet smile before she spoke again. "Can you show me where Mr. Rodgers class is?"

"Yeah, I was just heading to his class," Jeff replied "I'll show you". Soon Jeff was walking down the hall with Trish, but what he didn't notice was Maria was close by.

Wiping the tears off her face, Maria slowly walked inside of the Girls' Bathroom. Luckily noone was there. With an queezing feeling in her stomach, Maria zoomed inside of the stoll and let out a huge throw up.

"Gross..." She muttered. Soon Maria found herslef in tears. This had been going on for weeks, and she was very unsure why. She knew she would need to see a docotor about.

"So, I'm thinking, after Homecomming, all of us meets up at my house, then we head to the beach!" Mickie said to her bestfriend as they walked home from school. She could tell Maria wasn't listening, but was only starring at the ground.

"Mary? You okay?" Mickie asked with concern in her voice.

"Micks, what do you think is wrong with a girl, if shes been throwing up frequently?"

Mickie tapped her chin while she thought, she has seen a lot of throwing up when her mother had gotten pregnant with her younger brother, Dylan.

"That happened to my mom alot, when she got pregnant with Dyl. Are you pregnant?" Mickie joked.

"No ofcourse!" Maria could tell she was kidding, although a part of her was doubting it. "You would have to have..." Soon Maria thought back to the night with Jeff. She remembered she didn't wear a condam.

"Maria?" Mickie looked at her bestfriend, was was starring at the ground with tears in her eyes. "Are you oka-" She was immeditatly was cut off by Maria, who was now running.

Tears ran down her face as she ran as fast as she could. She couldn't be pregnant. As much as she didn't want to believe, there was always that possiblity. Without even saying excuse me the lady she had bumped into, Maria ran into the small drug store near her house. She quickly picked up every pregnancy test that her eyes spotted.

"Whoa, stocking up much?" The casheir joked. Maria felt rage at his joke. Typical male behavior.

"Its not funny okay! Just ring up the damn tests!" She demanded.

"Geez okay," He quickly scanned all of the items then handed them to Maria in a bag. "Have a nice day". He said with sarcasim in his voice.

Maria rolled her eyes and walked out of the drug store. She had bigger things to deal with other than a rude cashier.

"Fourteen tests," Maria muttered. "And they all say positive"

Maria felt her heart drop as she felt her stomach. Her worst nightmares were comming true. At the age of fifteen, she was pregnant. With rears racing down her face, she went inside of her bathroom and reached for the small razor in her cabnet. Nothing was seeming to go right for her. She started to dig deep into her skin without a care in her mind. She was soon interuped up the small toddler standing at her door.

"What you doin' Mia?" Kylie asked.

Maria quickly but down the razor and began to clean up her woud.

"Nothing Kylie, where your mummy?"

"She go to store, why you beeding?"

Maria sighed as she picked up her younge niece.

"Mia's pregnant".

Im really sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will deff be longer! :)


	6. Questions

_Hey my peeps! I know I've been very slow on updating the stories, and for that I'm very sorry. My dumb computer has been infected by a virus, so I haven't been on it for a couple of weeks, and school started a month a go, so I've been very busy. But I knew I just absolutely had to update this story! So please and enjoy, and review!  
_

* * *

Chapter Six: Questions

* * *

A bold reflection was starring back into Maria's eyes. Every part of her attention was focused onto the mirror. Her face, clear of tears and emotion. Just a blank expression stood unknowingly on her face. Her eyes stood connected to the reflection of her stomach. Soon, her skinny flat surfaced stomach, would be enlarged and round. Something she wasn't ready for.

With a small sigh, the brunette ran a hand through her straightened-out hair. The memory of her and Jeff was instantly popping in her head, as if it were a bad dream, only Maria couldn't wake up and everything would be okay. A small vibration was felt in Maria's back pocket. Knowing who it was, Maria simply ignored it. At this moment, Maria couldn't talk to anyone. Everything was rushing on her so fast, not giving her time to get her life straight.

Giggles and the motion of jumping interrupted Maria's thoughts. Her focus was now stuck on the two-year old, who was happily jumping around and laughing at her own words. Maria could only find this amazing, how innocent and carefree toddlers could be. She wished she could go back to thoughts days, but sadly, she couldn't.

"Skylie," Maria kneeled down to the toddlers, making them almost equal heights. A large smile appeared on Kylies face, showing off her dimples. "What are you laughing at?"

"Jasmine!"

A strange expression crossed Maria. She raised an eyebrow, curious in who the toddler was talking about.

"Babe, who's Jasmine?" Maria questioned. The small brunette laughed instantly and jumped up and down, causing Maria to be a tad worried.

"The baby! Jasmine is the baby in you belly!" Kylie squealed.

The teenager frowned. Guilt was heading on her more and more as Kylie continued to mumble words and twirl around. She gently pressed a hand on her stomach. She felt nothing was her warm skin. It was hard to think she would even have to give birth at all. But it was simply something that needed to be dealt with.

"You named the baby for me sweetie?"

Kylies soft brown eyes connected to hers. She happily nodded, as she walked over to the teen and landed her small hand on her belly.

"Jasmine says she not weady to come out yet, but soon she will," Maria felt tears in her green eyes. At that moment, she realized how much she already loved her unborn child, and would do anything for her.

"Well, tell Jasmine that we love her very _very_ much".

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me, your father let you and your brother move here by yourselves?"

"Yep. He said there would be more opportunities' in L.A for us. Obviously he must have not taken his meds when he said that". Jeff joked.

The blonde made an enthusiastic laugh, causing the other blond to aswell. The thought of Jeff crushing on Trish, was quickly questioned upon who could see them. But of course, it was true. Jeff did have feelings for Trish, which were indeed returned to him by her, herself.

The curiosity of what Maria would think also landed on him, without a doubt. He knew Maria wasn't the type to get jealous, and she had no reason to. Especially since she found it very easy to try to ignore any contact with him. But it also made him feel quite guilty, for some reason.

"So, you draw?" The brown eyed girl questioned, gesturing to the painting on his walls, along with posters of rock bands and wrestlers.

"Yeah, I also play the guitar," He said, feeling more confident with his talent. "Do you play anything?"

"The piano," She paused, looking around the room in amazement. "But your drawings are far more interesting".

A small blush crept on Jeff's face. The smell of her perfume was now lingering in his room, causing him to smile.

"I've never met a girl like you".

Trish smiled as she got up, grabbing her tote bag aswell. Her blond curls hung happily past her shoulders, and her brown eyes added more beauty to her entire face.

"I've never met a guy like you."

A long pause was praised upon the room. But yet the teens felt communication, in one another's eyes. The absolute balance weighed by questions, and crushing. The question: _Does he really like me?_ Followed by the crushing, _Will Maria get mad?_

The silence was instantly broken by the ringing of a cell phone. _Way to kill a moment_, Jeff thought as he picked up his small blackberry. His eyes quickly caught up to the blonde, leaving out of the door. A small curse escaped his lips, as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He grunted as he ran a hand through is colorful hair. A small knot formed in his stomach while an old mans voice on the other end of the line, saying, Hello. Memory came to Jeff's thoughts, it was obvious he was kind of nervous about talking to the other man. His father.

"_How are ya son?_" The elder Hardy, greeted his son. His voice strained a little, but noticeable for Jeff to question his health.

"Dad are you okay? You sound sick". Jeff said, sounding slightly shaky. He more than anything feared more his father's condition. It worsened every time he spoke to his father.

"_Sonny, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, now where's your brother? How are you two doin' in the East Coast?"_

"We're doing good dad, but of course we would be better in Cameron with you".

"_Now boy, what did I tell you? I am fine,"_ Gil started. Jeff could slowly feel his knot releasing, causing him to relax a little and not worry about him father _"Besides, I have Kate"._

A tinge of anger crossed Jeff, with a mentioning of Kate. Although he treated her in an almost respective way, Jeff knew Kate would never live up to his mother, and it angered him that she tried. But he knew how much she meant to his father, that he treated Kate like a step mom should be treated.

"Yeah. So how's Jack?" Jeff quickly changed the subject.

"_Same as when ya left, very rowdy". _

A small laugh was released from the younger Hardy. If anything brought him a smile, other than Trish, it was a nice conversation with his father.

"I'll call you later dad, I need to do my homework".

"_Alright son, bye"_

With that being said, Jeff hung up his phone, and turned his attention to his window. His room gave a perfect slightly distant view into Maria's room, which was something he discovered to be quite interesting.

The slightly strange sight left Jeff in a questionable look. For what it seemed like, Jeff easily insisted she was checking the inches around her stomach. But a small feeling in his stomach led him to believe it was something else. Something more serious and important than just checking the inches around her stomach. And it was something _he_ wanted to figure out.

* * *

_Okay! That was chapter 6, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys have any ideas, please let me know, so I can use them in the story, and if I get 5 or more reviews, I will defiantly update this fanfic sometime this week __J__ so please review if you guys want chapter 7!_

_xoxox- Chelsie_


	7. Sick

_**Hey Dolls! I am so excited to start this chapter! I got a new laptop for my birthday (november 4th) and I absolutely love it! I will finally be able to update my stories more often, and even start new ones! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are amazing!**_

_**A/N: I do not own anyone, though I think it would be very awesome to! :)  
**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sick

* * *

The cold air brushed against students, as some walked their cars, and others walked. Some stayed on the school property, chatting with their friends, and others, like Maria, urged to get home without a doubt. The sun slightly beamed on the brunette, not making her warm at all. Hugging herself to feel warmth, Maria felt a queezy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Closing her eyes, she hoped it would soon go away. But it seemed luck wasn't on her side.

Rocking herself, Maria turned her sight somewhere ele's, trying not to look at the scene she had just created. Her morning sickness had went from bad, to terrible. Needing a bathroom pass almost every minute, the seven-teen year old knew her teachers were begining to worry about. Some started to even get annoyed, and declined her restroom requests. But who could blame them?

Getting up off of her knee's, Maria siezed to noticed the two teenagers walking her way. Though she wasn't nearly in the mood to interact with _anyone_ Maria tried her best to put on a fake smile, making it seem as if nothing was wrong with her.

"Hey Maria," One of the teenaged girls, with red long hair, and a tattoo on her arm, greeted her. Maria quickly memorized this girl as Amy, or Lita, as her friends called her.

"Hi Amy, Hi Eve," Maria replied, her voice sounding a tad nervous. Though she had never really been the greatest friends of Eve and Amy, she knew them well enough to know, that they were smart and loyal. Something she wished she could be.

"Have you seen the new girl, Patricia? She's like majorly perfect at everything," Eve started. "She's from Canada, I think. She's like a total Barbie Doll. I mean, have you seen her hair? You can't find that type of blond in stores".

Maria couldn't help but nod in agreement to Eve's statement. Though, she didn't really like Trish, or know anything about her, Eve continued to make her sound like a perfect 10. The only thing she herself knew about Trish was that she was interested in Jeff, and this angered Maria deeply. But she couldn't help but feel guilty for it, after all, she wasn't Jeff's girlfriend.

"I'll catch you guys later," Maria said as she left the two girls, who were still talking about Trish. She couldn't understand why they liked Trish so much. Maria never had that type of spotlight.

Closing the front door to her house, Maria tried to take her mind off of Trish. Off of everything that was happening in her life, replacing it with relaxation. Tossing her bookbag on the pink chair in her room, the brunette peacefully plopped herself on her bed, which seemed to be the most comfortable thing in the world, to her.

"Baby," She placed a hand on her warm stomach, which was still flat, but a had a slight bump that only she could notice. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm Maria. I'm your mom, well maybe. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Should I give you to people who can't have kids? Will you hate me if I do that? Or will I keep you? Will your hate me if I bring you into my complicated life?"

Sighing, Maria closed her eyes, trying to stop the headache she was recieving. The sunlight shone gracefully in her bedroom. In her sleep, Maria looked peaceful. Like a goddess that would do no evil. It was something that Maria couldn't see in her eyes. Her beauty.

* * *

_"...well if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay,"_ Following the lyrics to the music on his MP3 player, Jeff found himself walking around his house, bored out of his mind. The music blasted on him MP3, causing him to hear nothing, but the song playing. His brother, Matt, was out on a date. He couldn't help but think of his older brother as a dork, for that reason.

Walking back upstairs to his room, Jeff could easily see Maria from his window. The view from his rooom to her's was almost perfect, except the curtains that slightly got in the way. His eyes softened once he saw she was asleep. The sight made him wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend?

It was easy to see that Jeff's thoughts were somewhere eles. Back at the night, he and Maria had. To him, that night was what he thought sex was. A typical one night stand, and nothing more. He had Trish now, and Maria was just apart of his past.

Sighing, the blond sat on his bed, in deep thoughts. The warm air set in his house lingered in his room. Running a hand through his hair, Jeff turned on his t.v. Anything would be acceptable to watch.

_"Teenage pregnancies are booming accross America. Young adults are having unprotected sex, and bringing babies into this world,"_

Jeff focused his attention on the t.v. The womens words echoed through is head. _Unprotected sex_. His heart began to beat nervously. What if he had gotten Maria pregnant? _She would tell me_, he thought. Shaking off the bad thoughts, Jeff turned the t.v. To something eles, something that didn't involve pregnant teenagers.

* * *

Brushing her long brown hair slowly, Mickie sat still, looking at her reflection in the mirror. In everyone's eyes, Mickie was perfect. Sociable to everyone, invovled with school, and a great future ahead. But there was something that had always bugged her. Her weight.

Making sure her door was locked, and windows were close, the brunette quietly krept in her bathroom. The light had already been on, so she didn't have to turn it on. Making sure the toilet seat was up, Mickie slowly stuck her finger down her throat.

_"Piggie James! Are you hungry Piggie?"_

Chucks of vomit erupted from her. Tears rolled down her tanned face, as she thought about when she was younger, how kids would tease her. John had always told her he loved her weight, but that seemed to never be enough. This had always been a problem for Mickie, but she often told herself itt was a choice, and shr didn't need help.

"Mickie!" A small knock came at her door. The sound of someone repeating her name over and over again lead her to believe it was her younger brother, Dylan.

"What is it Dyl?" She yelled back, not opening the door.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Just a second," She yelled. Looking in the mirror one last time, Mickie noded at herself, with a smile. For the first time that day, she left skinny.

* * *

_**Okay thanks for reading peeps! Please review! And here's a quick questions for you guys: Who do you think should be added into the story?And aslo who's gonna watch the new Spongebob Mystery with a Twistery movie? If you are, who do you think did it? My moneys on Patrick xD **_

_**-xx. Chelsie Dear!**_


	8. Lying

_**A/N: YAY! I'm finally updating this fanfic *joyfull claps* lol! I absolutely LOVED the awesome reviews! I will deffinatly keep trying to update when I can. UGH! I just love you guys sooo much! :)  
**_

CharismaticEnigma4Lyfe- Glad you like it! And this chap. will be longer, just for you! :) If this chap. isn't as long as you hoped, I will make next chap. longer  
WweandTnagirl45- Thanks!  
JustAnotherTeenager- Awwh! Thanks girl! I will deffinatly put some thought into adding Punk :)

* * *

Chapter Eight- Lying

* * *

"Maria, are you sure you want to do this?" The older lady asked, for the third time.

The silence in the room grew for a while, leaving Maria in deep thoughts. The confusion was easily seen on her face. It was the moment of decision for her.

"I'm sure." She whispered. Her tone filled with fear, which was clearly heard.

"Okay," The blonde woman replied. "I can look for any couple's that are ready to adopt. Did you have any type in mind?"

Nodding, Maria slightly smiled. "I want them to be married, a good married couple. People that you can just look at, and know they'll be together forever."

"Now Maria..," The woman, Mrs. Jacobs, started. "I can't assure you a couple will _always_ stay together. But I will try my best."

"Thank you Mrs. Jacob, I just don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

"I want to be honest with you Maria, I don't think you are either. I think you want to take the easy way out of thing's. And I do not blame you for that, we would all like to take short cut's in life. But sometimes, it's better to find out through experience."

"Mrs. Jacobs, were you a teen mother? I don't think you understand how hard it is for me at the moment. My life just isn't ready for a baby. I would like to give this child to someone I know can give him, or her the best."

"I understand Maria. We will alway's want the best for our children."

A feeling of guilt rushed over Maria. Her green eye's starred at the rug under her feet. Mrs. Brook's words sunk deep in her mind. She couldn't help but feel offended by the older woman's opionion.

"I should be going," Maria started. "How many day's will it be before I get a call?"

"Well, I don't think it will take long. But I'll stay contacted with you."

Offering a small, Maria left the small office. The amount of curage it took for her to come up here, was all melting away. Her emotion were mixed. She knew she was doing the right thing, yet it seemed to hurt much more than she thought it would

The vibration of her cell phone jolted her legs. Not reading the caller ID, Maria instantly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Uhm Maria? It's Jeff. I think we need to talk."_

Maria paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Okay. Where do you want me to meet you?"

_"At my house...If that's okay."_

"It's fine. I guess I'll see you in a bit."

Hanging up the phone, the brunette placed a hand on her stomach. The remorse feeling of nervousness was set. Her thoughts floated eger in her mind. _Why does Jeff want to talk?_

The coolness of the air sent her shivers. It was clear, Maria did not favor the cold month's. Her thought's wondered back to the current situation she was in. Adoption was something she'd never really cared for, until now. The brunette knew she couldn't provide for the baby, yet it pained her to know someone eles could.

Maria slid small earphones into her ears, blocking out of the noises of leaves scratching the concrete. The sound of music relaxed her mind, and drifted her into a different world. Somewhere less complicated.

She sliently let out of sigh, and walked the crowded streets, filled with car's and walking people. It wasn't at her own risk to skip another session with her "shrink", the unsatisfaction feeling of needing to talk to someone would undoubtfully end in a mental break down for the teen.

"So...it's been three day's Micks, I'm getting rusty..." The browm haired blue eyed teen tried his best to persuade his girlfriend. His hand rest gently on her back as he laid comfortably on her bed.

"No John," Mickie started, her eye's starring in the mirror before her. "Not today... I just don't feel pretty right now."

John replied with a heavy sigh. It was times like this that angered him the most about his girlfriend. She was beautiful in everyway, yet she never seemed to see it in her own eyes. John couldn't help but think she needed help.

"Mickie James, you are the most beautiful girl on this planet. I don't understand why you can't see that?"

"John you're just saying that to get me to have sex with you. I told you not tonight John!"

"No I'm not, Mickie! You're just being paraniod. I'm sick of you acting this way Micks," He sighed. "I loved how you used to just walk out of the house wearing sweat pants, with your hair pinned up messy, and not even care what anyone thought about you! What happened to her?"

Mickie followed his gaze. Her eye's lined with tears she was holding back. She couldn't help but miss though days too. It seemed like everyone loved her more when she didn't care.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to make you cry," John said as he made his way to the bathroom, getting her tissue's for her eye's. His heart dropped once he found something other than tissue in her bathroom.

A small bottle with pills inside sat on the rim on her sink. His eye's read the lable on it, and instantly, his emotion began to anger. He knew Mickie had problems with her body, yet her never thought she would end up using pills.

Grabbing the tissue, with the pills, John made his way back to Mickie's bed. A small smile brightened her face. His anger fled into sorrow, seeing how happy she looked only made his realize it was a disguise, hidding the hatred of herself.

"What's wrong?" Mickie perked. Her eye's went down to John's hand's. The feeling of embarressment took of her.

"You tell me Mickie," He placed on the on her bed. "Are you taking pill's to get skinnier?"

A lie was forced in Mickie's responce. "No. Those are...Ashley's. I took them from her when I found out she was taking them. She promised me she'd neevr take them again, and left them here. I forgot to throw them away."

A was obvious John believe the lie. He had no right thinking Mickie was taking pills, it just didn't seem real to him. Though he was friend's with Ashley, he didn't know much about her, only that her brother was Chris.

"Well, she does seem like the type of girl to go over the edge to look good." John added.

Mickie could only nod. Even if it wasn't the truth, it would have to be the reasoning for the conflict.

"...that's what you wanted to talk about?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I thought I should let you know, since you were wasted and all..."

"Gee Jeff, thank's for letting me now right away." The sarcasim was like venom on her words.

"It's better than not knowing at all Maria. You don't understand, I'm trying to change!"

"For what?"

"For Trish! I don't wanna mess thing's up with her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me... I want to keep her as long as I can."

Maria sighed as she grabbed her tote, about to leave Jeff's room. She was a tad fustrated with the youngest Hardy, having him tell her the truth, from months ago, but more jealous that Jeff seemed to love Trish more than their unborn child.

Running a hand through her medium length hair, she walked out of the Hardy house-hold. Her hand's played around with the phone the was holding, until it rung. Sighing, Maria answered the mood, in an annoyed tone.

"Hello?"

_"Maria, it's Mrs. Jacobs. I've found a mother who would be interested in adopting."_

"A mother?" Maria felt a smile curve her lips.

_"Yes. her name is Kathrine, she's 41. She has one son, and apparently, she doesn't live far from this town."_

"Thats great!" Maria exclaimed, walking her into the two story house. Looking around, she made sure noone was home.

_"I know,"_ Maria could feel the other woman smiling on the other line. _"I've arranged a meeting date for next Thursday."_

"Cool -I mean okay. That would be..plesant?"

_"Okay,"_ Mrs. Jacobs giggled._ "We would also like the father to come, if that okay?"_

"Uhm... I will have to see. I'm not sure."

_"Well if not, that's okay too. Talk to you soon."_

With that being said, the brunette hung up her phone, placing her tote on the nearest couch next to her. Her words relayed in her mind repeatedly. _Father_. She knew time was something that wasn't pacient, and sooner than later, she would need to tell everyone about her pregnancy.

Walking into her room, she closed the door beind her. the warmth of her room made her feeling even more happy, like a child on christmas day.

Maria grabbed a pen and paper from out of a draw in her desk. Her hand began to scribble down things. Although she knew she couldn't be a mother to this baby, she wanted to let it know she loved it.

Her eyes followed everything written on the paper. She knew she would continue to write to her son or daughter about her life. About how complicated it was, and how it has gotten better, and aboout teenage pregnancy.

"Okay," Maria mummbled. "Next step: Tell your daddy I'm pregnant." She rubbed her growing belly. Her bump of 6 weeks was starting to get noticable, something she would soon, no longer be able to hide.

The sound of her phone going off, sent her an alarming jump. Grabbing it, she read the text message that had been sent to her from Ashley, about Mickie.

"Oh my god!" The brunette whispered. Shocked, she couldn't believe what she was reading. "This can't be true," She said. "It just can't be..."

* * *

_**Oooh! Cliffhanger! lol. I hope you guy's liked that chapter. I have HUGE plans for this story, and it should get more interesting along the way. So question: Do you think what Maria is doing is right? Let me know in your reivew!**_

_**xx. Chelsie Dear!**_


	9. First Wrong Move?

_**A/N: Ahola everyone! I've had such a crazy week! But, your awesome review's have made me, yet again, extremely happy! So for you guys- I am updating :) Also, there's a new Poll on my profile about storie's that I may be making! Please vote you guys (2 stories). And I'm just putting this out there, I do have pics on my profile of what Angela & Kylie look like, be sure to check them out :)**_

WweDivaTayTay45- Thanks girly :) hope you enjoy this chapter!  
CharismaticEnigma4Lyfe- You got it dude!  
JustAnotherTeenager- Your welcome :)  
WWEGurl7031- Thanks Kayce! (everyone please check out her stories, they're just like mines!)

* * *

Chapter Nine- First Wrong Move.

Watching the cold winter snow gracefully hit the ground, Maria sat near the window in her room. The gifted silence was now a mixture between the phone conversation her sister was having, and the a high pitched voice of the toddler who was playing with her dolls on the floor. A hand rested supportively on the brunette's stomach. The coldness sent a small light shiver.

Her heart imediatly sank, as words echoed in her memory. _Mickie's in the hospital. She had an overdose on dieting pills._ The pain of reality hit the brunette hard. Although Ashley urged her to go to the hospital to see Mickie, Maria kept her better to stay home. She was now regretting that decision.

"Mia," Maria turned her attention to the smaller brunette, tugging on her jeans. "Jasmine sad."

Unsure of what to say, Maria sat the toddler on her lap. The constant reminder of her pregnancy was unwanted, yet there was nothing she could do about.

"Kylie, please don't talk about Jasmine anymore. We don't want your Mommy to know."

"Why?" Kylie asked, removing some of her bangs out of her eyes.

Maria scratched her head, "It's a secret, just between you and I. You have to promise me you won't sat anything eles about Jasmine-"

"No," Kylie quickly corrected her. "The baby is a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes. I made a mistake, the baby is a boy." Kylie hopped off Maria's lap, and soon went back to playing with her Dolls.

Maria only starred in confusion. Her green eye's glance through the window, finding a pefect view of Jeff Hardy. She forced a warm smile to the Southerner, as if she was about to start a conversation with him.

"Do you like the snow?"

His attetion followed Maria's question. The sight of her quickly made him blush. Her medium length hair, done perfectly into a low ponytail. Her face was makeup free, yet she still looked beautiful to him. Jeff could only feel guilty for having so much thoughts about her.

"It's okay," He glanced down at the snow, falling into his room. "It's kinda weird though. Back in North Carolina, it doesn't snow often."

"North Carolina sounds fun, deffinaltly better than Chicago."

The two shared a giggle before going back to their conversation. Hour's passed, but they still found themselves talking about everything. Unlike previous run-in's, Jeff seemed to be very kind, to Maria's surprise.

"Maria, I'm sorry about that night. I'm pretty sure you didn't want your first time to be with some loser."

"It's okay," Maria answered in honesty. Her thoughts forwarded to her unborn child. Now seemed like the time to tell the truth. "Jeff I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

Maria shifted her position to the window sill. Her leg hung freely out of the window, as snow flakes dropped on her jeans. She placed a hand over her flat stomach, as if she was about to puke.

"Jeff I'm pregnant."

Jeff's green eye's grew big, and his jaw dropped instantly, with his racing heart. He looked at her with disbelief, "No. Maria please tell me your joking, you have to be joking."

"I'm not kidding Jeff," She glanced down at her feet with a plaintive expression stained on her face. "But I have everything undercontrol. I've made the decision to choose adoption, and I have a meeting with a woman who would like the baby, Next Thursday... I don't want you to be imvolved or anything I just thought-"

"Adoption?" Jeff repeated, at the slight thought of giving his child away. It wasn't in his best inerest to give his baby up.

"Yeah, we can't take care of a baby."

Jeff sighed, seeing his breath in the cold air. His eye's shot to her stomach, which was now flat, but would get big soon. The memory of that night came in a complete blur, yet easy recall. More than anything he wanted to erase that night.

"Jeff," Maria said solftly. The fear in her eye's were noitceable. "You're okay with this, right? You know we can't take care of him-"

"Him?

A small smile glowed on Maria's face. She turned around for a quick moment to glance at the toddler, still playing with her dolls, before giving Jeff her attention, "My niece thinks it's a boy."

"I've always wanted a son."

Feeling the words slip out of his mouth, Jeff instantly reclaimed himself from the comment.

"I mean when I'm ready for one. Like an adult."

"I understand..." The sense of disapointed shadowed Maria's voice.

The coldness of the weather gave Maria an excuse to leave the conversation. The feeling of relief she yearned for hadn't settled in. Unfinshed bussiness was yet to be resolved.

A force of action caused Maria to make her way down the steps. Humming noises echoed from the kitchen. Her faith had seemed to decrease with every step she took. But it was something that had to be done.

"Angie," Maria said stepping into the kitchen. "We need to talk."

The seriousness in her voice worried Angela. Her attention remained on Maria as she sat at the kitchen table, awaiting for what ever it was Maria needed to tell.

"What is it Mia?"

"I don't know how to tell you this... it's kinda bad. Extremely bad."

"I'm listening." Angela gave herself into a comfortable posision.

"Well. A couple of week's ago, I got really wasted at this party... And Jeff ended up taking me home. But he must've been drunk to, because we had sex."

Feeling Angela's horrered stare, Maria kept her eye's looking at her feet.

"Maria... I didn't know you were active in that way-"

"I'm not. I mean, I was but I will never do it again. Not until I'm married."

"Well thats good," Angela said. "Just don't do it again, you could end up with a disease, pregnant-"

Maria's eye's shot to Angela's glare. Not even having to say a word, Angela's eye's grew wide. She paused at Maria's stomach, looking at the tincy bump that was there.

"Maria. Are you...?"

Tear's formed in the brunette's eyes. She ran a rand through her curled hair, unable to speak. Her focuse remained on her feet, she knew just one look at her sister, would make her break down in tears.

"I'm sorry..."

"Maria." Without replying a word, Maria felt her sisters tight embrance. The tears fell from her cheeks onto Maria's shirt.

"Angela I'm sorry," Maria sobbed. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"But I do know what I want to do," Maria broke the hug from her sister. She wipped the tears from her face and continue. "I want to give the baby up for adoption. There's this woman who wants it. her name is Katherine, she has a son, and she lives close to us-"

"Maria have you talked to Jeff about this?"

"Yes. He's okay."

"Mia don't you think we _all_ should get together and talk about this?"

"No. This is me and Jeff's kid, and this is what we want for it!"

"Are you should Jeff wants this?"

Without hesistating Maria looked into her sister's eyes.

"Positive."

* * *

"Are you finished Mickie?"

Mickiee nodded as she glanced at her mother. The mascara stains on her cheeks were now dry, and her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She looked around her emputy room. Everything had been taken down and packed away.

"Good. Your aunt will be here soon. Did you say goodbye to all of your friends?"

"No.." Mickie growled. Her feelings burned with rage towards her mother.

"Baby please don't be upset. This is going to be good for you, just-"

"Mom you don't understand!" Mickie cried more tears. Her spaghetti strapped shirt, was now stained with tear drops. "Everything I have is here. John, My friends, Dylan. I don't want to go to Virginia. I'm sorry, and I'll never take pills ever. Just please don't make me go..."

Sandra held onto her daughter as she cried into her brunette hair. Unable to keep from crying, tears streamed down her cheeks. It was true -everything her daughter had was right in Chicago.

"I know sweetie. Going with your aunt Gloria is not our way of punishing you. We're trying to help you-"

"Then let me stay here mom. I _need_ John. You seriously don't understand.

The sound of a car honking interupted Sandra. She sighed and made her way out of her daughter's room, leaving Mickie to herself. With tears still falling down her cheeks, she picked up her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

_"Hello?"_ The sleepness in John's voice was easily heard on the other line. A bright smile formed on Mickie's face, just from hearing his voice.

"John it's me. You need to come get me."

_"Mickie? It's 3 fucking A.M. Why aren't you asleep?"_

The sound of Mickie's sobbing instantly alarmed John to get up.

"John... my mom hit me! She's trying to make me go live with my Aunt, because she think's I'm a horrible child. Just please come get me John. Please."

_"Okay Mickie... I'll be there soon." _

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Mickie."

Hanging up the phone, Mickie quickly locked her bedroom door. She could hear her Aunt and mother talking from the livingroom. The brunette grabbed clothes, not even caring if they matched. Her heart raced faster and faster.

"Hurry the hell up Mickie." She encuraged herself.

The sound of footsteps started up the stairs. Mickie quickly unlocked her window lach, and make her way onto down the ladder, that was attached to her window frame.

The cold snow fell on her skin. She instantly regretted comming outsidew with no jacket on. She quietly walked out of her neighborhood, searching for John. she heard her mother scream her name from her room.

"Mickie?" She heard John's muffled engine from his car. The smile on her face grew bigger as she made her way into his car.

"Go, my mom is looking for me."

"Micks, why the hell are you dressed like that? It's snowing-"

"John go!" Mickie felt herself snap into anger.

Without another word, John started his car.

The car ride was quick and silent. Noone at the Cena household was awake, so it was easy to sneak Mickie in.

"Explain," John demanded as he and Mickie walked into his room.

"I told you. My mom hit me and is trying to send me away."

"Where Mickie! You look fine to me... what is wrong with you? Lying is thing now? 'Cuz that's all you been doing lately, and I'm sick of it!"

Without looking up, Mickie nodded at her boyfriend. Feeling new tears comming, she tried her best to hold them back.

"John," She finally looked up at the blue-eye'd brunette. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This isn't me!"

"I know it isn't Mickie," John sat beside his girlfriend on his bed.

"I need you to save me... you're the only thing that's keeping me from going crazy. Help me."

John looked into his girlfriend's eyes. It was easy to tell she was desperite. With no other options left, he nodded. If he was the only one who could save Mickie, he was ready to be her savior.

* * *

_**YAY! Chapter 9 is officially DONE! Please comment on how it was, and be honest. I know this wasn't the best chapter, but it was rushed. So my apologies. Question: Who is your fave couple so far? and please please PLEASE vote on my poll!**_

_**xx- Chelsie Dear!**_


	10. Crazy

**A/N: Aloha everyone! I know what you guys are probably thinking; we don't want a stupid Author's Note, but cut to the chase dammit! So this A/N will be short. I apologize for my lack of updating (again) my inspiration falls easily, and that leaves me with no ideas. I want thank xstarrxdazzlerx, xNeonxFlamesx, RatedrKjErIcHo, and JustAnotherTeenager for reviewing the last chapter, and Alyzabeth 123456 for reviewing chapter 1.**

Chapter Ten: Crazy.

The freezing weather of Chicago seemed unbearable. With nothing on her mind, Maria starred calmly out of the window. She watched as snow fell peacefully from the sky to the ground- in somewhat- amazement. The brunette mumbled words that followed from the radio. Her heart raced intensely with nervousness.

It was a fact of matter; she did not want to go see her mother today. It would be the first time in five years she saw her mother, and Maria wasn't looking forward to it. If she was in any stage of such luck; her mother would be busy, and she would get off with easy. But that seemed to be only wishful thinking.

The car came to a stop in front of an small apartment. This didn't surprise Maria; her mother was not the best at choosing places to live. With a sigh, the brunette unbuckled herself from the seatbelt. She made sure she looked presentable before letting herself out of the car.

"Would you stop pouting Maria?" Angela asked as she got her daughter out of the car. "This could be really good for you. Maybe you and mom will actually make peace."

"When hell freezes over." Maria said with an eye roll added. She placed a hand over her stomach. _Only eight more months to go_, she thought.

Waiting for the door to open seemed like forever to Maria. Moment after three knocks, a woman revealed herself behind the door. Her hair looked greasy, yet done well. Her clothes hugged her body nicely, and her blue-green eyes wondered on Maria.

"Maria… look at you," She said with tears forming in her eyes. "You've grown up so much."

"Are you going to let us in Maggie? Or just let us stand?"

"Oh right... come in."

The door widened, letting the three in. The room had an unappealing odor to Maria, which trigged her migraine.

"Angie! Mia!" A blond quickly gave the two girls a tight hug. Maria obviously new her as her sister, Kourtnee.

"Hi Kourt," Maria mumbled as she looked down at her feet. It felt a tad awkward to Maria, just seeing her sister randomly out of the blue.

"Look at that belly!" Kourtnee placed her hand over Maria's small stomach. A small bump was felt. "This baby's gonna be a big one." She giggled as she rested her head of Maria's belly, trying to hear the small baby inside of her.

"Yeah," Maria blushed. "He probably will be-"

"He?" Angela questioned. She was sure it was too early to tell if she baby was a boy or girl.

"Well... Kylie thinks it's a boy. I've been stuck on calling it a he."

"I can't wait till he pops right out of you Mia… another Kanellis baby on the way."

"Umm, no his last name will actually be Brooks."

"Brooks?"

"Yeah, that's the adoptive mom's last name..."

"Adoption?" Maggie repeated with a slight hesitation in her voice. "You're giving your child away? Maria how selfish can you get!"

"Selfish? What you are talking about, I'm trying to give my baby a good life! Y'know, something that I never had."

"Maria I tried my best to give you what I could!" Maggie croaked as tried to hold in her tears in.

"Exactly why you went straight to drugs, right mom?"

Tears races out of the older woman's eyes. An unashamed smirk stained Maria's face, with no guilt her arms stayed crossed, as if she had just done her goal. Make her mother feel miserable.

"I need to go lie down," She hugged her daughter and granddaughter before exiting the room.

"Maria…" Angela glanced at the younger brunette with anger, and disbelief. "I don't know what to say to you..."

"Take me home. Now."

Without another words, the three left the apartment building in silence. Anger burned in Maria's veins. _Selfish?_ She thought_, I just want my damn kid to have something good in his life, unlike me._

The car did not come to a stop when they reached their house. Instead, she drove to the one across the street, Maria could only think of what was going on as a trick. A trick to make her keep the baby, like everyone wanted her to.

"What are we doing here?"

Angela sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this at Mom's house. Maria… Jeff isn't going to go through with the adoption plan."

"What? Oh god, please tell me your kidding! That son of a bi-."

"Maria!" Angela quickly reminded her of the toddler sitting in the backseat.

"I mean that bad person…" Maria quickly got out of the car and stormed to the house. She knocked on the door hard enough to even hurt her knuckles.

"Maria…" Jeff opened the door, revealing Trish beside him. "What are you doing here….?"

"I'm here to talk to your ass Jeff! Why the hell won't you go with _my_ adoption plan?" Maria almost yelled. Her fists clenched tightly beside her as she tried her best to control her anger.

"Because it wasn't _our_ plan Maria!" Jeff could feel his voice starting to rise in aswell. "Look, you say you want the best for our baby, and so do I. Trish and I are willing to take care of it if you don't want it."

"No!" Maria yelled. "I'm not letting your or that _bitch_ take care of my baby! I'm done with you Jeff! Don't talk to me, or call me or do anything that has to do with me or _my_ baby!" Maria stormed off before Jeff could reply.

Trish stood in disappointment, "That poor baby will never have a good life Jeff…"

Hugging his girlfriend tightly, Jeff shook his head no as Angela drove away. "Regardless of what Maria says, I'm going to be in that kids life…"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Mickie mumbled as she made her way towards her house, with John beside her. The cold air had no effect on her, as it did John, but this did not stop him from trying to do what was best.

"Because your parents are probably worried sick about you," He kissed her cheek, trying to comfort her. "Everything is going to be fine Mickie. I promise to visit you in Virginia on every break I get."

Mickie nodded as she rang the doorbell. Her mother answered the door with no hesitation she grabbed her daughter tightly, resenting to ever let her go.

"Mickie," She cried. "Baby your home."

"Mom, I have something to tell you…" Mickie started as she pulled away from her mother. The seriousness in her tone worried Sandra a little. "And I need to tell you with John."

Sandra glanced as John before approving them both in. Her father sat on the couch with her little brother, but not one of them paid Mickie any mind.

"So what is it Mickie? You're leaving in an hour." Her mother said sternly while looking at John.

"I want to apologize for everything Mom. I know I've been a crazy child these past few days… but this has nothing to do with John. I love him and I always will, so I need you to except that." She squeezed Johns hand, hoping her mother would understand the least bit.

"I know you do baby," Sandra replied. "But the reason you're hurting yourself is _because_ of him. We just want you to be safe, and that's without him."

"No Mom that's no-."

"Just listen to your mother Mickie," John gave his attention to the short brunette. "Like I promised, I will see you whenever I can… I won't be easy, but always remember that I love you Mickie.

"John…"

"Mickie please. Just stay out of trouble." The two shared a kiss before John left.

"Are you happy now Mom..?"

"Mickie your stuff is already packed. Aunt Gloria is on her way..." Sandra ignored her daughters question.

"Okay… there's just one this I have to tell you guys," Mickie could feel a sense of betrayal from John. Leaving her would be the worst thing he ever thought of. " You're right about John… he did something to me.." Mickie began to cry tears. Her mother walked over to her and held her.

"What did he do Mickie?"

"Something bad… horribly bad Mom. I just wanted to help him, and he…"

* * *

Aye! There's another chapter! I know it's probably the worst chapter I've written, but I had to get that done! So what do you think John did to Mickie? 5 reviews for the next chapter and you'll find out! So today is Super bowl Sunday… who are you guys rooting for? I'm all for the PACKERS!

**xoxox- Chelsie Dear!**


	11. Broken & Crushes

**A/N:**_ Hey there! Remember me? The girl who is terrible at updating her stories? Yep, that's me! I know I could probably apologize a thousand times, but it wouldn't make up for not updating as much. Right now, my spring break is almost over! And my goal was to update this story. This chapter is kind of important. New people will be introduced in this chapter, so please read! And give me your feedback, which is always needed. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please review! _

_Thank you to: __**Hailey Egan, CharismaticEnigma4Lyfe, **__and __**xxDaCurlzGrlxx**__ for updating the last chapter! So guys rock! _

Chapter Eleven: Broken & Crushes.

If lies were money, Mickie James would be the wealthiest girl in the world. She in terrific horror as her father walked back and forth, yelling and screaming at the person over the phone. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her mother hugged her tightly while small sobs came out uncontrollably. There was no explanation for the problems she had possessed. Jealous seemed to be the main impact of it. Telling the truth seemed out of the choices she had tried to establish. Not only would John hate her, but everyone around her would as well.

She ran a hair through her brunette curls. She wrapped the blanket her mother had gotten for her tightly around her body, trying her best to keep warm. Her eyes starred calmly at her little brother, sitting right by her side, playing with his toys. She smiled at his innocent, hoping he would keep his, and not turn out like her one day: a problem attracted teen, with a low self-esteem.

"We're taking your ass to court, John!" Jim yelled in frustration to the younger man on the phone. His fit balled up with shaking anger. "I don't want you to _ever_ see my daughter again!"

"Dad, please stop yelling," Mickie muttered with her eyes looking down at her feet. "I have a massive headache,"

"Baby, why don't you get some sleep?" Sandra brushed a bit of hair out of her daughter's face. "You look exhausted,"

Nodding, Mickie got up from the couch, and presumed her way to her room. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom to her right. The door had been taken off, but this did not affect her. She quietly made herself comfortable in her bed, and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

Hours later, the brunette was awakened by the sound of yelling's and shout. She glanced at her clock that read _7: 14 p.m. _and sighed. She slowly to her feet, and made her way down the steps. Her eyes fell softly on the four adults, pointing and screaming at each other. She held her breath as soon as her eyes met John's. The look on his face read miserable. His eyes looked dreadfully at hers, with red rims, and puffiness.

Her heart stopped for a moment, but she continued to make her way down the stairs. She quickly perfected her hair into a messy loose ponytail as she quietly crept her way into the living room, watching the adults continue to argue.

"We're taking him court! He will _not_ get away with forcing our daughter to have sex with him," Sandra nearly screamed.

"Our son did nothing to Mickie!" Karen Cena yelled defensively at Sandra, with fire seen in her eyes. "Your _crazy_ daughter is making up lies!"

"Why the hell would anyone lie about getting raped? Our Mickie is innocent as could be!" Jim fired back. "It's your son that is crazy!"

"Obviously, you don't know Mickie if you think she's innocent," John spoke up. His eyes glared at Mickie before following back to Jim's. "No one is innocent. Not me or her. We go out to parties, and get drunk. Sometimes even high. So if you think Mickie is innocent, you sure as hell wrong,"

"You son of a bi-"

"Mom, he's right," Mickie make her way into the living room. All eyes starred at her with intensity. She sighed as she sat down beside John, not giving him a single look. "John didn't rape me. I lied, because I _needed_ some attention,"

"Mickie is he making you say this? Because if so-"

"No dad, he isn't forcing me say anything. I lied to everyone, and I know realize how bad that was," A tear rolled down her cheeks as she took a deep breath before continuing her speech. "I need help," Mickie nearly pleaded.

"I think we owe you an apology John," Sandra said to him. She covered her mouth in disbelief, holding back tears. "We're so sorry about our daughter,"

"I think we should just stay away from each other," John looked at Mickie, who had tears falling down her face. "Just stay away from me please, Mickie," His words muttered.

"I think that would be best," Karen agreed as she placed her hand proudly on her sons shoulder. She ran a hand through her blond hair before glaring at Mickie. "I hope you get the help you need Mickie,"

Mickie nodded before she covered her face with her hands. Loud sobs escaped her voice, at the instant mention of getting help. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, comforting her as she rocked back and forth. Sandra stroked the teen's hair, as she cried as well.

"Don't worry baby," She whispered to her. "We're going to get you help,"

"Please mom, don't hate me," The words trembling came out of Mickie's mouth, with some stops of her tears. "I'm so sorry,"

The door opened, letting some of the cold hair in as John and his mother left. The continuation of lies finally stopped for Mickie. Her sobs grew louder with each thought of the horrible things she had created for not only herself, but for the one she truly loved.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Mickie," Jim joined in. "We'll get through this, together,"

Mickie continue to cry in her mother's arm. Now, she had left more alone than ever. The person she needed was now gone out of her life, with one simple lie.

* * *

What was so wrong with silence? Maria surely enjoyed it. She glared at the newer painting on the wall of Ms. Lee's office. It had been a while since she had come for a session, and Angela insisted she needed one now more than ever.

To Maria's disadvantage, she and went. But her problems, much like the other times, stayed bolted up. Nothing would be shared with a stranger. Her hands rubbed her belly of now 7 weeks. The bump would be noticeable in times hands, she thought.

There was no fear for the future in Maria's eyes. Although the pregnancy seemed to be unplanned, there was much excitement for the mother-to-be.

"So Maria," Ms. Lee started, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "Are things going well?"

The questioned seemed to be answered in just one look. Maria starred back at the older woman, as if irritated by her, "If things were going well, don't you think we wouldn't be here?"

Ms. Lee felt her voice grow low. She sighed as she watched Maria glance at the clock, hoping time would pass faster. She ran a hand through her orange hair, and pushed her glasses further up. The tapping of her nails grew as a rhythm in the silent room.

"Have I ever told you about my kids? Anna and Logan," A smile grew on the older woman's face. "I was about seventeen when got pregnant with Logan. He's in college now, but I remember when I was just about to give birth to him. I was completely freaking out. I didn't know if I would be a good mother, or if he would be a bad child," She released a small chuckle, reminiscing her memories. "My mother looked at me, and told me "Amber, you need to be tough for not only yourself, but for your baby. You have a responsibility now, and you need to learn how to handle it." I never understood what she meant by that, until I watched Logan graduate two years ago,"

"So even though you were a teen parent, you still raised your son?" Maria questioned curiously.

"With the help of my older brother and my mother, I did," Ms. Lee said. "But kids are not for everyone. That's why people choose adoption sometimes, and that's okay. It doesn't mean you don't love your baby, it just means you what the best for it,"

A small smile preformed on Maria's face, "I was thinking about keeping him,"

"It's a boy?" Ms. Lee asked.

"Well, I think it is. I just have this feeling in my heart, that's in my gut he's a boy," Mara rubbed her belly.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock a door. Ms. Lee calmly answered the door, allowing a male inside. Maria's eyes widened at the sight of Jeff, but he sat nervously next to her in a chair. His hair was let freely out in a mix of purple and blue, not matching with his baggy chained pants and black sweat shirt.

"Jeff, it's nice to see you," Ms. Lee greeted the younger man.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Maria asked as she got up from her seat. Her eyes darted angrily at Ms. Lee with a hand on her hip.

"Your sister asked me to come," Jeff answered. "She said we really needed this, and I agree. I want to be in this baby's life, but Maria you keep pushing me away,"

"Because you're just going go bail on me when I need you! I've seen it happen way too many times to allow it to happen to son!"

"Maria," Jeff looked deeply into her eyes, almost as if he was searching for her soul. "I would _never_ think about leaving. I'm here now, and I'm here to stay. Just please, let me be a part of this kid's life,"

Maria tore her eyes from Jeff, looking at the ground. She sighed and ran a hand through her curled brunette hair. She slipped one of her hands into her pockets before shrugging off the question. The brunette knew her baby would need a father, even if someone like Jeff was not meant to be one, the baby would still need him. _She_ would need him.

She rubbed her hand on her arm, thinking of the right decision. Her eyes glued to her converse shoes and tight skinny jeans that freely matched her graphic long sleeved shirt. She finally let her eyes glance at Jeff, with his green eyes nearly begging.

"Okay," She muttered, looking innocently at Jeff. "You can be a part of his life, and the entire pregnancy,"

A smile grew on Jeff's face as he stood up, "Just say the word when you need anything-"

"I'm not finished. You can be a part of our baby's life, but _not_ that bitch Trish," Maris aid firmly. "I don't want her around my child. So either break it off, or visit him on your own damn time,"

"Maria that's not fair! Trish is my fucking—" Jeff glanced at Ms. Lee, who starred at him with a strict expression. "—she's my girlfriend. And she cares about the baby too,"

"Well boo hoo," Maria rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. She opened the door, before turning back to Jeff. "This is _my_ baby, so _my_ rules,"

"Our baby Maria, our baby!" He yelled as he watched the brunette walk out of the room merrily.

* * *

Monday morning came long for Maria. School dragged by slowly for the brunette; due to the lack of sleep she received the night before. With a sigh, she lazily opened her locker, grabbing text books she would need for her next classes. A wave of nausea passed through her stomach, but was quickly swept away.

Closing her locker, Maria noticed an unfamiliar person at the locker next to hers. A smile crept on her face as her eyes examined the boy beside her. His pitch black, long hair and pierced lip instantly had her feeling a crush. His clothes, much like his looks, appeared in an emo-like style, something Maria eagerly couldn't resist.

His eyes met hers, with a warm smile as a greeting. She quickly made sure her sweat jacket covered up her belly before making her way over to the guy.

"Hey," She said with a bit of blush following on her cheeks. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," He glanced at her, looking up and down at her. "I just transferred here from Arizona,"

"I'm Maria," She said cheekily, feeling her face completely flush.

"I'm Phil, but it's better if you call me Punk," He smirked. "You a cheerleader or something? You look like a preppy chick," He leaned in closer to the brunette. "The ones I hate,"

Maria followed his smirk, as she leaned in closer, almost allowing her lips on his. "I'm the invisible girl around here. You seem like a dark guy," She smiled looking into his eyes. "The ones I like,"

"I'm not interested," Punk backed away from Maria, leaving a cocked eyebrow, and a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," Maria gave a challenging look as she turned away. "You will be,"

Punk watched as Maria walked carelessly away. He could only smile at her mysteriousness that left him wanting more. He followed her lead, as he walked down the halls, in search for his class. He glared at all the teens passing him by. School spirit seemed to be invested deeply at that school.

His thoughts traced back to Maria. There was something about her he just couldn't get out of his head…

"Now students, I have graded your history reports," Mr. Owen glanced at all of his students as he went on about their reports.

Maria rolled her eyes at the boring sight of her teacher's speech. She sighed as she kicked the seat in front of her, hoping Ashley would turn around. Her eyes studied the teacher before she allowed her foot to kick the back of Ashley's chair again.

"Maria," Ashley mumbled, trying not to get caught. "If you keep kicking my chair with your foot, I will be kicking your ass with mines!"

"This is so boring," Maria manage to whisper back. "Can you get Cody for me?"

Ashley glared at Maria, who smiled innocently at her. With a sigh, she tapped the brunette in front of her.

"That dumbass behind me wants you," Ashley muttered, not looking at Cody.

A shameless smirk lifted his face. He snuck out of his chair, taking the one next to Maria. "What can I do for you malady?"

Maria tried her best to not comment on his question. She simply smile before continuing, "Can you tell me about that new kid, Punk?"

Cody scratched his chin, looking at the ceiling with his eyes squinted. "He's new here. He lives down the street from, and trust me, that guy is nothing special. I'm pretty sure he's any only child… why do you want to know about him? You're not interested in him… are you?"

Maria focused her attention on the blackboard, ignoring Cody's question. She glanced to the back of the class, watching Jeff taking notes. It was not an impossible question; she was very interested in Punk. She rubbed her belly, feeling disgusted with herself for even flirting with another man. She was pregnant for goodness sake!

"I think I am," She muttered in barely a whisper, feeling the shameful memory of Jeff come back. It was obvious she couldn't be with Punk. She had to protect herself. Not fall in love.

That seemed very hard for the brunette. Jeff had a girlfriend, even though he had gotten her pregnant. Why couldn't she have a boyfriend, if she was pregnant? A smile pieced her face at the thought of being in a real relationship, with a guy she was starting to fall for. In a very hopeful stage, she felt as though she would soon meet an extremely wrong move.

* * *

_**Did you guys enjoy? Please give me your thoughts! So, Maria has a crush on the new guy! More drama will surely come in the next chapters! So please get ready for it! **_

_**-xoxo Chelsie! **_


	12. Don't get Caught

**A/N:**_ Salvete! That's 'hi' in Roman/Latin . I hope you all liked my last chapter, I worked extremely hard on. I'm not sure if this story is getting 'boring' or losing its interest, because I haven't been getting much reviews lately, but I appreciate the ones I do get! Remember how I said there will be more drama to come? That's starts in chapter! So please read & review!_

_Vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769- What can I say? The bad ones leave her begging for more!  
XxDaCurlzGrlxx- I'm really glad this is one of your faves! Thank you so much for your review. Honestly, it encourages me to write, so thank you!_

Chapter 12: Don't Get Caught

It was obvious; doctors' offices were favored in Maria's likings. She silently sat on the long bed the nurse told her too. Closing her eyes, she sighed, running a hand across her neatly pulled back hair. The excitement of her first checkup seemed to retrospect into fear. The sight of her surroundings only made the brunette more nervous. Tapping her acrylic nails on her chin, she hoped to get the checkup over with quickly.

Her thoughts seen went back to Phil. He gave her a different feeling she had never felt with past crushes. It was no mystery he liked her himself. Yet, it was also no mystery Maria was in no situation he needed to be in. She couldn't think badly of herself, if the father of her unborn child could date, why were the circumstances low for her?

Her thoughts her shaken away by the sound of a doctor opening the door. Her green eyes studied the older man's movements. His attention focused only of his clipboard, reading over the information of it. A smile curved her lips once he glanced at her, exchanging a smile as well.

"I'm Dr. Peter," He laid his hand out as she rested hers inside of his. Gently shaking the brunette's hand, Dr. Peter couldn't help but stare in amazement at her beauty. "I see you're coming in for a checkup?"

"Uh… yeah," Maria answered. "Just to see how the little guy is doing in there," She rubbed her belly, causing a small laughter to escape Dr. Peter. "And I was wondering if I could know the sex of the baby. I'd like to stop calling my daughter, if she's a girl that is, my son,"

"It's far too early," Dr. Peter sighed as he began to instruct Maria. "I'll need you to sit back, and pull up your shirt so I can put this gel on your stomach," He said.

Maria nodded and followed his orders. A shiver went down her spine as Dr. Peter resumed spreading the blue gel on Maria's growing belly. Her eyes starred at the screen with intensity. A small ball appeared on the screen. Her mouth dropped, as she was lost for words. A little noise filled the room, which brought a smile to Maria's face.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Maria looked at the Doctor. He nodded strictly, making her squeal with enthusiasm. "That's my baby," She muttered, her eyes still looking at the screen. "That's really my baby,"

"And a healthy baby it is," Dr. Peter added. "The heart rate is a little high, this may be due to any stress you've been having. You may need to calm down a bit, and just relax,"

"Relaxation is impossible for me. I'm a waking mess," Maria sighed. Her main thought was about her unborn child. The memory of even thinking about adoption seemed outrageous to her at that thought.

As Dr. Peter left, Maria began to wipe the gel off of her stomach. With a huff, she hopped off of the bed, and made her way out of the room, with pictures in her hands. The loud cries of babies, and toddlers filled the waiting. The brunette watched as mothers, some her age, almost begged in tears for the toddlers to stop crying. She could only think about her future as being a mom.

There was no question; she wouldn't be the best mother in the world. Her effort to try was all that was needed. Much like her sister, she would take care of her child, and following her plan, soon live on her own once graduating high school. Possibly even leaving the state of Chicago was in mind for the mother-to-be. Her past there was something she didn't want to expose to her child.

The cool air instantly hit Maria as she made her way outside of the Hospital. Cars passed as she walked the rode, tugging her light jacket tightly. She dug in her pocket, retrieving her headphone. Without a care, she simply slid them into her ears and began to listen to the song that played.

She looked down at her feet as she continued to walk. The brunette knew having a child so young would take away her freedom. Something as simple as listening to music would become a hassle. Depression soaked in as Maria thought on about what she'd have to give up to become a mother.

It was obvious she wanted to keep all of her freedom. Her life was a mess, and a baby would create much more stress. It was something she'd have to cope with. It wouldn't be easy, but she had Jeff, as much as she hated to admit it. But more important she had Punk. It was a great feeling knowing he was different from everyone else. His pitch black hair, piercings, and tattooed skin kept him as an outsider to her other peers, but no to her.

He was like a drug she was begging to have more of.

"Maria!" A voce from behind yelled. Maria turned around, frowning instantly at the sight of Trish walking towards her. She quickly puffed out her hoodie, covering up her belly.

"Maria, how are you?" Trish asked as she looked at the brunette.

"I'm fine Trish," Maria said, trying her hardest not to sound too harsh. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" She offered a smile, showing her teeth. She ran a hand through her blond curled hair. "You must be freezing, you can take my jacket. This weather is nothing like it is in Toronto," Trish began to remove her big jacket, handing it to Maria. Her big eyes looked at hers, almost as if she was pleading for her to take it.

"No thanks Trish, my house isn't far from here… so I'll just …go," Maria turned around and began to walk away from the blond. Hoping to she would leave her alone, she placed her headphones back in her eyes.

"Maria!" Trish yelled, but was obviously ignored by sound of Maria's music. "I just want you know that I have no intention of making you feel threatened! I'm sorry if I caused any problems…"

A smirk fell upon Maria's lips. Her eyes kept forwards, as a giggled released from her lips. Not even turning to the blonde, Maria placed her hood on her head before sticking her middle finger up to the Trish, who gasped loud enough for Maria to hear even with her head phones on.

Maria couldn't help laugh silently to herself at her childish act.

Shocking the world was one thing she was great at…

**X-X-X**

"Slow down, Kid," A tall man said, scratching his beard as he watched the young man in front of him continue to roll up the drug, and press it to his lips. "You'll kill yourself if you do it so fast,"

Ignoring the older man, John rolled his eyes and carelessly let the smoke exhale out of his mouth. The cold breeze seemed to have no effect on his emotionless face. The only thought on his mind was Mickie. It was the mystery of why she had tried to ruin his life that left him weak and sullen. He sighed as he watched a blonde take a seat on the alley floor beside him.

"You mind?" Ashley asked, keeping her eyes on his. Her blonde hair flowed in the air, following the steady feeling of the wind. Her pieced lip smirk devilishly as the brunette handed her the remains of the cocaine he hadn't finished. "You look pretty upset, which is rare since you're always smiling with Mickie held close to you… what's wrong?"

"Love's a bitch," He mumbled taking another hit of the cocaine. "That's what's wrong,"

"There's defiantly no doubt about that," Running a hand through her messy hair, Ashley soon found her hand taking ahold of John's. She quickly looked into his eyes, seeing how red and puffy they were. "Oh dude, please don't cry,"

"I may seem dumb to cry about her," He paused, forcing the lump in his throat to go away. "But I really loved her, and I'm afraid I still do. Mickie scares the hell out've me, but I love her and care way too much to see her hurt herself life this… it just kills me Ashley,"

"John, that bitch has put you through hell and back," Ashley starred at her feet, feeling uncomfortable about how deep she was getting. "You deserve someone better… you deserve a girl who loves you just as much as she loves herself, and I think you know better than I do that Mickie does not love herself… at all,"

"I know, I just don't know what type of girl I do deserve…"

An unexplainable urge forced Ashley to press her lips against Johns. Her hands wrapped gently around his neck. He cocked an eye, breaking the kiss. His hand slowly moved Ashley's hands away from his neck, leaving a pleading looking on her face.

"You deserve me,"

Dropping the drug in his hand, John got up to his feet, ignoring the stares of others around him. His eyes narrowed at Ashley as she looked in his, searching for something, anything that would make him see that she was the one for him. Following his lead, she walked out of the alley, hot on John's tracks.

Tears fell from his cheeks, as he ignored Ashley's calls for him. His mind was set on one girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no stopping it; he was officially in absolute love with Mickie James. Even though he had been put through a lot, she was the only girl he wanted, not Ashley.

"John," Ashley nearly yelled, trying to keep her pace up to his. "John please let me explain. We've known each other for years now… why can't you see that I'm truly the one for you!"

"Dammit Ashley," Johns stopped, turning around to Ashley. Seeing her face red from her tears could only make him feel guilty. "You are not fucking Taylor Swift, so stop with the 'you belong with me' shit. I told you I love Mickie! Not you! So do me a favor, and stay away from me,"

"Joh-"

"I said stay away from me!" The brunette fire before walking away, leaving the blonde in tears to herself. Her cries managed to cause stares at both of them from others. John immediately shook it off as me continued to walk away.

Ashley on the other hand, stood in the same position, hands covering her red face, and body shaking as if she had just been frightened to death. Stands of blonde hair stuck to her wet face, but the teen paid no mind to it. Her mascara smudged her face, and dripped down her cheeks, mixing in with her tears.

Words could not describe how she felt. Never had she felt so… _unwanted_. Not even from her parents, who did their best to show her how horrible of a child she was by filtering her life of mostly name-calling, and lectures. Her brother had managed to escape that hostile relationship with his parents, by keeping the place of their best child. Her life was almost like a curse she wanted very much to get rid of.

**X-X-X-X**

_This is your first day of counseling, Mickie_, The brunette thought to herself as she brushed looked in the mirror, continuing to brush her hair back, _so don't blow it_. A smile curved her lips; she had never felt so beautiful before. Finding out the hard way, Mickie knew it was a big job to love and respect herself just as much as others did. She gave one more glance at herself, making sure her long sleeved white shirt, that hugged her body very well, was in neat condition.

Mickie sighed as she made sure she had all the accessories she needed in her purse. A half-hearted smile lifted her spirit as she watched her little brother, in the door way, play peacefully with his toys, paying no attention to his parent rushing around him. She could only hope he would stay that innocent forever, and never meet a girl like her.

Mickie checked the time on her phone; she had 30 minutes until her meeting. She hoped her councilor would be a female, someone she could in her own way, relate to her. The brunette tried her best to hold back tears, as she scanned through her old pictures. The wonderful memories she had with John, were now just mirages to him.

"Mickie?" Sandra pecked her head through the door, glaring at her daughter, her brown eyes filled with hope "Are you ready?" She asked, with concern filled in her tone.

"Yes Mom," Mickie mumbled, slightly annoyed at the older woman's worry for her. It wasn't as if she was a baby anymore, although at moments she wished she still was. "Please stop worrying. It's getting on my nerves,"

"After everything you've put us through, I have all the rights in the world to be worried! You can't expect me to not question you; I'm your mother Mickie,"

"Well you're acting more like someone who's afraid of me…"

"Because you scare me Mickie! All the time! You scare everyone you love, and I don't think that is right one bit. John, that poor boy has been through hell and back for you! And you have the nerve to lie about him…"

"I was scared of myself too Mom!" Mickie yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand lay rested on her chest, feeling her emotions turn into utter sadness. "I was so afraid of me loosing myself, and becoming some… monster that everyone hated!"

"We don't hate you Mickie…"

"Yeah right, Mom. Why don't you just take your lies to hell with you!"

Sandra grasped, holding her face as if she had been slapped. Her eyes followed Mickie, as she darted straight out of her room, racing for the front door. Not even feeling the cold dark air, she ran a speedy pace, hoping her mother wouldn't catch up to her. Her eyes looked over her shoulder, seeing her parents both getting into the car.

_Just keep running Mickie_, she thought to herself, _keep running._

Her heart dropped. She quickly made way into the nearest alley she could find, knowing her parents wouldn't even think twice about looking for her there. Rubbing her nearly numb arms, she hutched over, hands on her knees, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Her eyes wondered to a shadowy figure, making way towards her.

Mickie squinted her brown eyes, trying to figure out who the person was. She had no such luck. The mystery person grabbed her by the hair, forcefully banging it against the cold concrete ground. Mickie tried her best to let out a scream, but was taken away by a cloth forced over her mouth.

Her balance went dizzy, as the chemicals from the cloth followed its way up Mickie's nostrils, causing her to tumble over. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, all she could hear the muffled whispers of people around her.

"Have a nice sleep, Mickie,"

**X-X-X**

There's chap. 12! I hope you all enjoyed it! I really want to upload the 13th chapter, but I need 3 or more reviews! So tell me your feedback, so I can update fast! Who do you think is the person that attacked Mickie? You'll be completely surprise to know who!

xx- Chels!


	13. Struck By Life

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm proud to say last chapter we reached our goal of reviewers! I hope the same for this chapter. I realized how out-dated we are with Maria's pregnancy, so now she's about 10 weeks now (lol). I know I don't do a good job of staying on top of how far she is, so if anyone of you are confused like 'Wait, wasn't she just 6 weeks four chapters ago?' Forget about it, she's 10! **_

_vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769, and xxDaCurlzGrlxx, and wweAaaammber Thanks for reviewing the last chapter._

Chapter 13:

The tenth week of her pregnancy had finally arrived, in the matter of Maria's case, it was devastating. Her hormones had taken off full speed, causing her drastic mood change constantly. Walking slummy down the halls of her school, the brunette sighed, running a hand through her messy morning hair. She hadn't bothered to look the slightest bit decent. In her mind, she was as ugly as ever. Her stomach was beginning to grow by the weeks, which kept most eyes on her at school.

Closing her eyes, Maria opened her locker, sighing in the process. She glumly took her books out for her next class before closing it. "Well little guy," She whispered, as she took a seat on the closest bench. "I think we'll call you Peyton, 'cause with the strong hormones you've been giving me, I bet your just as strong as him," She giggled to herself.

Fidgeting with her keys, and seeing she had a couple of minutes left until her class started, she thought a break out be nice. She rocked calmly to the beat of the music that played through her headphones, enjoying the time to herself. But that quickly ended as she averted her eyes to the male, standing in front of her.

A sigh escaped her lips. Knowing the reason why the blond standing in front of her didn't look happy, rolled her eyes and took her ear buds out.

"Tell 'Trishy' I'm sorry about the whole middle finger incident," She smirked, glaring at the girl making her way over to the two. "It was just a joke Trish. You're acting more pregnant than I am," She laughed, but stopped when realizing she was the only one who was laughing.

"Maria that was a really childish stunt you pulled," Trish folded her arms in a mother-like manner. "That shows me how childish you are. And let's face it no childish person can actually take care of a child!"

"Fuck off Trishy. My hormones are going faster than damn Nas cars," Maria looked down at her feet, "So getting on my nerves will not do any of us good,"

Rolling her eyes irritably, Trish walked away, in the steady beat of her click-clacking heals. She smiled as Jeff took the seat beside her. His eyes met hers, as he gave her a harmful smile. Gripping his book bag on the shoulder, Jeff sighed and looked at his knees.

""How are you?" He asked, not making any eye contact.

"I'm good," She simply replied. "He's good too. I went to the doctors last week, and I got some pictures on him," Maria said as she began to dig inside of her tote bag to retrieve the pictures. "Here," She handed them to Jeff, who instantly smirked at the first one.

"He's tiny," He said. "I can't believe that's our son," He scratched his blond hair, giving the pictures back to the brunette beside him.

"Keep them, I have plenty more at home," Her eyes softened as she looked at him sympathetically. "How are you Jeff? I know this is hard for you too,"

"I'm fine Maria, my only concern right now is you," He smiled, hearing the bell ring; he got up to his feet, and helped Maria up as well. "And passing my damn Trig test," The two shared a laugh. "I'll see you around,"

Maria smiled, as she watched him walk away. The satisfied brunette stood alone in the now empty halls. It completely amazed her in every way how much Jeff had changed in little over a month or two. It was obvious to her how much she could really depend on him. It was very strange to think he would actually be a good father to their unborn child.

"Was that you boyfriend?" Maria turned around, seeing Punk walking towards her. A smirk lifted his face, with his hood on, giving his bad-boy look more style. "You two look really cute together," He joked.

"Very funny Punk," She gave a fake laugh and an eye roll to the black haired boy walking towards her. "He's a friend, and nothing more," Maria said, but thought _He's also the father of my kid,_

"Well, if he's just a friend, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took you on a date," Punk said, giving Maria a challenging look.

Maria cocked an eyebrow, "Is this your way of asking me on a date?" She smiled, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I don't know," She sighed. "I haven't been doing so well in English these last couple of weeks. I think maybe we should plan it for another day,"

"Yeah, sure," Punk nodded. "What day is best for you… maybe next week?"

"Next week? Why next week? So you can watch me become fat!" Maria spat, crossing her arms, as if she was highly offended. "I try to eat healthy but I can't help it if this little son of a bitch keeps making me blow up!"

"What are you talking about, Maria?" Punk furthered his eyes at the brunette, looking at her curiously. "What little son of a bitch?"

Maria sighed, looking at her feet. "Sorry, I was talking about my niece. She just keeps making me make cookie for her," She forced out a laugh.

"Okay?" Punk said, making it sound like more of a question. "How about Friday night then? Since next week doesn't seem very bright for you,"

"Friday sounds great Punk," She breathed out. "See you then," She offered a weak smile, looking up at the guy before her.

"Can't wait," He softly mumbled, walking away from the brunette in the process.

Maria closed her eyes and sighed. She glanced at her locker, noticing something was different. Something was missing, something she couldn't think of until it hit her. Tucking her hands into her tie-dye colored hoodie, Maria glared at the locker beside hers, squinting in suspension.

_Mickie_.

Gasping in realization, she instantly pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Mickie's number, hoping for an answer of some sort. It was unusual for Mickie to be so distant from her. Pursing her lips tightly together, Maria felt her heart completely drop.

"_Hey it's Mickie. Sorry I can't answer your call. Leave a message!"_

"Something isn't right," She whispered to herself, ignoring passing students. "Where is Mickie?"

**X-X-X**

John lay lazily on his bed, ignoring his messy surroundings. He hadn't heard from Mickie in a week, which killed him inside. He wanted her back badly, but that seemed impossible now. A sigh escaped his lips, as his mother ushered into his room, eyes nearly in tears.

"Johnny," She said, her voice cracking. "We need to talk,"

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up from his bed. "Did someone die or somethin'?"

"No," She whispered calmly. She averted her red, puffy eyes to John, knowing how badly he'd take the news. "Mickie's parents just called. They say she hasn't been home in a week,"

"What…?" He looked at his mother, wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"Sandra says that Mickie ran away last weekend, and they thought they she'd come home later, so they didn't bother looking. Maria called they a couple of minutes ago asking about her."

"I need to go find her," John hopped up from his bed, and quickly ran down the steps and into the cold, not even bothered by it. He ran down the street "Mickie!" He screamed.

But there was no point. In his mind, he knew it would take more find her.

**X-X-X**

"Calm down Maria," Angela rubber her sisters back, as she sat her hot chocolate down on the table beside her. "We're going to find her. Don't worry honey,"

"What if they never do? Mickie is in a terrible state of mind right now, she could be dead for all we now!"

Maria cried uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands, trying to keep her sister from looking at her. In the middle of her class, she had found out people were talking badly about Mickie. It was instant that she broke down, and needed to come home early.

"Mia, I know you're upset. But the doctor said you need to relax. Too much stress isn't good for the baby, hon. you know that," Angela gave wrapped her arms around her sister and gave a small squeeze.

"Angie I can't not worry about my best friend! She could be anywhere for all we know, and you're telling me to calm down?" She starred at Angela, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just leave. I need to be alone."

Angela nodded, and closed the door behind her. She sighed, and followed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She watched her two year old daughter, Kylie, standing beside the couch, whimpering quietly.

"Ky. What's wrong sweetie?" She kneeled down to her daughter, taking both her hands into hers.

"I said for Mimi," She cried. "She cry and she sad. Dumb baby make Mia sad!"

"Kylie Ann-Elizabeth! You know better than to call anyone dumb." She picked up the smalled brunette, and sighed. "Maria is just upset because Mickie is missing. She really misses her,"

"I help find Mickie?"

Angela smile at the toddler in her arms, "Honey you just stay two years old, and don't worry about a thing."

"But I want to make Mia happy! I like when Mia happy," Kylie giggled. "She fun and make me cookie,"

"Well," Angela put the toddler back on her feet, and smirked. "How about we make Mia some cookies, to make her feel better.

"You sure she will feel better?"

"I'm sure honey," Angela crossed her arms and smiled down at her daughter. "At least she'll feel a little better."

**X-X-X-X**

Maria blankly starred at her TV, not watching it at all. Her mind lingered around everything that was happening in her life. Was she supposed to be happy? She had finally met a guy that made her feel happy, and understood her. Or was she supposed to be ashamed? She was only seventeen and had a baby on the way. Or sad? Her best friend was missing, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Snuggled in her pajama pants, and a tank top shirt, Maria sighed, and patted her hair, that was but into a messy bun. She closed her eyes, and rubbed her stomach. There was eight months of her pregnancy left, and she didn't know if she could take them. So much pressure was put on her.

Her eyes followed to her window. A tapping noise started from her glass covering the window. She quietly crept over and unlatched the locks on the door. Her eyes widened once she saw there was a person making the tapping noise.

"Mickie?" She whispered, and opened the window. Her jaw dropped once she saw her best friend climbing into her room. "What the hell?" She nearly yelled.

"Maria, please," Mickie begged, looking at her friend. "Just please let me stay here for a couple of minutes. I can't go home," She cried. "I just can't"

"Tell me what happened," Maria sat down on her bed beside Mickie. "Where were you?"

Mickie wiped he tears. "…I don't know,"

Maria sighed her hugged her friend, "I'm just glad you're okay Micks," She sighed. "I guess now would be a good time to finally tell you. I'm pregnant,"

Mickie gasped and starred at her friend. "Please don't tell me by that loser Punk?"

"No," Maria giggled. "By Jeff. You remember Miz's party? That's when we has sex, and that's what got me pregnant,"

Mickie glanced at Maria's stomach. It was easy to see she was growing, "What's your plan?"

"So far, I'm keeping him."

"Him?"

"I think it's a him. Not sure why, but I do," Maria giggled at her friend, who immediately starting to rub her belly. "How are you and John?" She asked.

"I don't know," Mickie said. "I think that we're great for each other, but at the same time I know he can find someone better than I am… like Ashley,"

"Ashley? No way hon. You and John are a match made in heaven," Maria smirked. "Kinda like me and Punk, right? We don't seem like we are, but I just know we are. It's hard to explain,"

"I understand," Mickie nodded. "Don't tell your sister I'm here. I know she'll call my parents, and I need to stay away from them for a while,"

"Micks what about your little brother? Dylan? I bet he misses you right now," Maria raised her eyebrows. "You need to talk to them. Then John, and then the police. We need to find the bastard that did this to you," She said gesturing to the bruise on her cheek, and blood dripping from her lip.

"Just for the rest of this week. Maria please," Mickie pleaded.

"Fine," Maria sighed. "Go get yourself cleaned up,"

"Thanks Mama Mia," Mickie teased as she grabbed a towel from Maria's dresser, and walked into the bathroom.

"Well Peyton," She looked down at her belly. "Looks like we have a guest,"

**X-X-X**

_Sorry for this shortness! I promise next one will be longer (maybe ven the longest!) I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Our target goal of reviews this time is 3 or 4 reviews. I really hope we make it!_

_Chapter 14:_

"_We should talk about it," Drew mumbled, holding a small grip on his sister. "The doctors said talking helps," He ran a hand through his spikey black hair, glazing at the small redhead beside him._

"_No," Maria whispered, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "It hasn't bothered me in years. I don't know what happened in there, but it brought back memories I'll never forget," She sighed._


End file.
